


The Tranquility that came from Turmoil

by BenjixKai



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Peter, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experimentation, Fluff, Loss of Trust, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Possible Character Death, Protective Wade Wilson, Smut, Stalking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture, not really enemies more like unwanted acquaintances, overprotective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjixKai/pseuds/BenjixKai
Summary: Peter Parker is in his last semester of college, his working for Tony Stark, and after years of trying has finally become an Avenger. Everything seems to be going good until he runs into a red and black clad mercenary. Will he listen to his boss and coworkers about staying away from this masked psychopath? Or will this masked stranger break down his defenses? Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain a few things, words written "like this" is being said aloud, 'this' is what a person is thinking and most of the time in Deadpool's case what he is saying to his boxes. {this} is the yellow box, and (this) is the white box. words written ~this way~ is someone talking through a com link or phone. ~*~this~*~ is conversations overheard through interference and scanners. Both Peter and Wade are legal consenting adults. I kind of took bits and pieces from the movies, comics, and games as well as some of my own ideas for both Spider-man and Deadpool. So feel free to imagine whatever Spidey you want. I don't know too much about how Deadpool's teleportation belt works so I've written it that as long as he can see where he wants to go and/or visualize it in his mind providing its not to far away than he can go there. So if his at the bar he just has to think about home and activate his belt and his home. He sees someone inside a living room of an adjacent building, activates his belt and his in the room. However he can't teleport to far off places like Wakanda or Quebec. Hopefully this helps a bit, this is my first Spideypool fanfic so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

It was a dark stormy night, the wind howled and the thunder crashed. Upon a roof top a lone figure crouched and hide in the shadows. They seemed focused on the adjacent building.

The room was small lite up only by a small lamp on a desk. Two men occupied the room. One was slightly overweight and balding the other one was the opposite, thin with shoulder length hair. "So Jimmy what's on the schedule for tonight?" The skinny one asked as he checked the labels on some boxes, clearly uneasy about something.

"To make our deliveries as usually Robert. How many years we done this and you still ask the same question?"

"But what about 'the call'?"

Jimmy looked up from his log books long enough to shake his Head before checking his numbers one final time. "You idiot we get threats all the time. 'I've told the police about you, swat is coming to get you, Avengers will put you behind bars, your going to die'. All empty threats. Maybe you should just do what your paid to do. Or you want to end up like Juan? The bastard that couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Robert gulped, nodded his head and picked up a few boxes. He than exited the room and made his way downstairs to load up a van. Within a few minutes all the boxes had been loaded up. "All packed and ready to go boss"

"I see you picked the right choice" Jimmy said as he stood up and started toward the door.

Lighting flashed partly lighting up the figure on the roof for a moment. A flash of silver from a gun could be seen. "Bye bye Jimmy" the figure said as they aligned their sights and fired a bullet into the back of Jimmy's skull.

Robert jumped back and screamed as he heard a shot and saw Jimmy fall to the floor. He quickly looked all around trying to find the assailant only to hear another shot and the lights go out. "Oh god help me" Robert cried. The sound of wind could be heard from behind him, Robert shivered and backed up only to be greeted by another body. Robert opened his mouth to scream but found a gloved hand covering it.

"Good news god heard your prayer. Bad news he sent me. Now I'm going to ask you some questions, answer them correctly and I'll be happy, lie or try to escape and we will have problems okay?" A deep dark voice said.

The hairs on Roberts neck stood up, he could tell that what the voice said was true. But could it be trusted? Was it worth answering the questions and being hunted down by Big Joe or by pissing off the voice? Pissing off the voice. Was the answer. Robert quickly reached for his gun, turned and shot the figure point blank in the head. The figure fell to the floor as did Robert as he vomited in a corner. He had never used his gun before let alone killed someone. But Big Joe would be proud that he killed Jimmy's killer. Robert took a deep breath and picked up Jimmy's log. 'I have a job to do' he thought as he headed toward the door. He heard a groan from behind him and than a sharp pain shot through his leg as he heard a gunshot and fell to the ground.

"Mother fucker I try to be nice and offer you a choice and you made the wrong choice."

"You're alive? But I shot you in the head you should be dead!"

"I told you didn’t I? god sent me." The figure said as he slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to Robert. The figure removed a knife from his belt and placed it in to Roberts open wound.

Robert screamed in pain "let me go, please" he begged

"you going to answer my questions? Or do I need to operate?" the figure asked as he pushed the knife in deeper causing the blade to make contact with the bullet.

"No need for that man I'll tell you what you want to know"

"yay right choice!" The figure squeed. "First who do you work for?" Robert could still feel the blade inside his leg. Knowing he couldn't move without pain he sighed and answered the question.

"Big Joe, me and Jimmy work for Big Joe"

"plans for tonight?"

"Our usual deliveries."

"Of?"

"Product?"

The figure growled and pushed down on the knife. "That's not the crap I want to hear and you know it Robert, now enough of your bullshit, give me the answers I want!"

Robert cried as he felt the blood soak into his pants. "Ahhh okay I'm sorry, its coke"

"how's the quality?"

"Its good man try some, on the house got a sample in my back pocket." Robert said, he knew lately Big Joe had been dishing out poorer quality stuff and even some of their clients had died maybe the figure would get a bad sample.

"Good idea, I've heard it helps deaden your pain receptors. You should take the sniff for me." The figure said as he pulled a baggy out of Roberts pocket. And started to open it.

"Wait! I... I wasn't completely honest with you" Robert said with panic in his voice as the figure started to make lines on the floor in front of Robert.

"You lied to me again? I thought we were friends" the figure said as he stroked Roberts cheek Robert shivered knowing full well there was powder all over his face now. "Care to explain what you lied about?"

"The quality of the coke has gone down recently, some of our clients have dead from it being a bad batch"

"and you would have let me take it? To where I could have died?" The figure said as he slide his finger into Roberts mouth.

Robert felt a tingle and know he wouldn't survive the night. If he didn't die from overdose, or a bad batch, this figure would kill him. "Come on man don't do this, I..."

The figure nodded and said "take the sniff and then we'll talk" Robert took a deep breath and knowing he wasn't getting away he sniffed up a line. "Good boy, now why has the quality gone down?"

"Costing Big Joe to much I guess, he didn't really say"

"why did you let your customers die? Why not inform them of the dangers?"

"And trash Big Joes reputation? Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am how could you tell?"

"Uhh well, yeah that's it right?" Robert said trying to change the subject. The sooner the figure left the better.

"Finish the coke first buddy. Don't want this batch to go to waste." Robert whimpered finished off the line on the floor. He hadn't been feeling good and suspected he had been given a bad sample so he wouldn't be tempted to steal merchandise. The figure than patted Robert on the head. "Good, now than where does Big Joe live?"

"I don't know man" the figured groaned and flicked the knife. Robert whimpered in pain. "Honest I don't know. Whenever me and Jimmy had to meet Big Joe we would meet him at the abandoned warehouse at 5th and main"

"how do you get a hold of Big Joe?"

"Jimmy always called him"

for the first time the figure started searching Jimmy's pockets and pulled out a phone. "Here call Big Joe and set up a meeting" he said as he placed the phone in Roberts hand.

'Man life sucks good thing it will be over soon' Robert thought as he made the call.

Close to 2nd and main another lone figure leaned over the edge of a building scanning the streets below.

~any site of that Jimmy yet?~

"not yet but Juan said this is the route Jimmy always takes"

~is he trustworthy?~

"his dead so yes?"

*audible sigh* ~keep your witnesses alive!~

the figure flinched and rubbed their ear. 'I hate this earpiece sometimes' they thought as they groaned in pain as their ear piece picked up interference.

~*~

"Jimmy my boy, you're supposed to be on your rounds what did that idiot Robert do this time?"

"Jimmy is dead and I survived sir"

"Robert!? You waste of space what you mean Jimmy is dead!? What did you do?"

"Nothing sir our north base has been compromised in route now to the rendezvous point"

~*~

static followed by silence.

 ~hello? Are you there? Did you die?~

"huh? I'm here sorry sir interference. However I found out Jimmy is dead and sounds like his boss is getting ready to meet up with Jimmy's partner"

~well good, find the meet up spot than~

the figure sighed before he started running a top the roofs hoping to pick up the interference again.

 

"Very good, time to go" the figure said as he took the knife out of Robert's leg, and pulled him to his feet. Robert let put a cry of pain as he leg fall under him forcing him to lean on the figure for support. "Hey now we got work to do before we can do that" the figured said with a chuckle before helping Robert down the stairs and into the truck. Robert winched as he sat down and threw the keys at the figure. For once he actually got to see his attacker. Red and black suit, with all matter of weapons strapped to his body. "Yeah I know I'm sexy, you wouldn't be to bad yourself if you wasn't on drugs." Robert blinked and couldn't understand the man driving.

'First he kills Jimmy, than tortures me and now his flirting with me. What gives?'

“Look if you're not going to stop staring at least give me some road head shish." The figured grumbled.

Robert looked in horror at the figure "ugggh no thanks" he replied before turning and looking out the window.

"Ass" the figure mumbled as he made a right turn and headed toward the warehouse. "This one?" He asked as he slowed down and pulled over.

Robert nodded "yeah this is the place" he said as the figure turned off the van and got out. Robert groaned he was not feeling well time was moving to fast he couldn't even focus on what was going on. He let out a cry of pain as he felt his leg straighten and come into contact with the cold hard ground.

"Be back later, don't try to run away now" the figure said as he dropped the keys on the ground and in a blink on an eye was gone. As the rain continued to fall, Robert groaned in pain as he tried to shift and move away from the water that was falling in from the broken roof. The red and black figure concealed themselves in a corner, watching and waiting for Big Joe to arrive. Where as across the street the other figure landed on the opposite roof.

"Found the meet up location, will wait for an opening"

~hold on kid, Big Joe is a gangster he won't be showing up alone~

"hey come on now I can handle a few bad guys by myself"

~don't get cocky, wait for backup~

"don't need any, got to go Big Joe is in the house" the other figure said before they tapped their ear and jumped to the other roof, to get a better vantage point.

"So Robert, tell me again why you are alive and Jimmy's dead?" A muscular man with a gray moustache asked as he spotted Robert on the floor.

"I... I don't know sir... We were getting ready to leave, I heard a gunshot, and Jimmy was dead" Robert said, clearly afraid of his boss, as he tried to pull himself backward. The red and black figure had his gun sights aimed at Big Joe in a matter of moments he would be dead.

"Don't worry Robert, I'll fix this" Big Joe said as he pointed his gun at Robert.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice called from the roof. This caused the two body guards to surround Big Joe, costing the red and black figure his shot. The body guards started shorting at the ceiling hoping to hit the voice. "Oh no, that's bad. I'm the good guy" the voice said as it covered their guns in white junk, and decided to join everyone on the floor.

The red and black figure gabbed at what he saw a lean muscular man dressed in red and blue spandex. 'Nice Ass' he thought {oh yes, we taking it home with us right?} (As much as I'd like that, let's get to know Nice Ass first) {awwww you're no fun} (hey last thing we need added to our rap sheet is rapist) 'shut up!' The red and black figure was glad he was still hidden, because his boxes made him look slightly odd, as he glared at the two corners of the room and waved his hands around swatting at boxes only he could see.

"Good guy huh? Than why haven't you been protecting Robert? He looks like shit, blood everywhere, in pain, possible drug poisoning?" Big Joe called out from behind his bodyguards. The red and blue figure appeared to have forgotten what they had jumped down for and decided to contemplated the answer. Big Joe's body guards seeing the opportunity throw aside their guns and pulled out new ones.

These movement gave the red and black figure a clean shot again and just as he pulled the trigger another voice called out "Spider-man look out!" As a red, blue and white shield flew by stopping his bullet as well as the bullets from the body guards.

"Gahh! Mother fucker! I had him, and you blocked my shot!" The red and black figure yelled as he appeared next to the red and blue figure whom he had just learned was called Spider-man.

"Deadpool!? What are you doing here?" The new figure asked, anger written all over his face.

"My job Cap! Why are you here?" Deadpool snarled as he pointed a gun at Captain America.

"Protecting the newbie from people like you!"

"Newbie? i beg your pardon Captain but I've been a hero for a vast number of years now" Spider-man said.

Captain let out a snot "yeah right kid, you don't even know how to follow simple orders. You were told to wait for backup, had I not heard the shots and came running you would be Swiss cheese."

"Mmmm cheese, I prefer the Mexican or Italian blind, what about you?" Deadpool said as he pulled out his phone and started looking at deals on cheese.

Spider-man shook his head and looked at the taller man next to him in disbelief. Captain America cleared his throat which caused Spider-man to turn his attention back to the captain and say "had I not spawned in when I did he would be dead" as he pointed at Robert.

"Awww, poor guy that's what he gets for doing drugs when he knew the batches had been tainted lately" Deadpool replied when he noticed Robert had died. {To bad, he could have at least given us road head before he died.} (I know right?) "Totally what a prude" everyone turned to look at Deadpool, what was wrong with him?

"Don't you talk about Robert like that! He was a good man." Big Joe called out.

"Says the guy that called him 'a waste of space' earlier."

"Enough! boys clean them, clean them all!" At the command of Big Joe hisbodyguards reloaded their guns and started firing.

"Look out kid" Cap said as he wrapped his shield around him and Spider-man. Deadpool on the other hand let out a sigh, pointed into the mist of bullets, pulled the trigger, and shot three times. Each bullet hitting its mark. Deadpool than holstered his gun and took a picture of his kill.

You killed them? Why?" Spider-man asked as he looked around the shield.

Deadpool looked over at the shield and chuckled "because baby boy, I'm the fucking Merc with a Mouth"

"language"

"piss off" Deadpool barked as he throw the bird and disappeared.

"Ummm... Thanks" Spider-man said as he examined the dead body's on the floor.

While rubbing his temple Captain America replied "if you had done what Tony told you none of this would have happened"

"it was only three guys I thought I could take em. I've handled bigger groups on my own"

"yeah and I'd be peeling you off the floor and giving you to your aunt in a shoe box. That what you want?"

Spider-man looked down at his feet. He had wanted to be a hero ever since he had lost his Uncle Ben. He needed to be a hero, someone his Aunt May could lookup to and know the streets where just a little safer with Spider-man on patrol.

"And why didn't you let us know Deadpool was here? We would have told you to abort mission"

"I didn't even know he was here until he yelled about you blocking his shot."

With a sigh Captain America smacked Spider-man on the back of his head. "See kid this is why you secure the parameter before playing hero. Now get out of here. Back to patrol you go. And stay away from Deadpool."

"But why? Who is h..."

"STAY AWAY FROM DEADPOOL! He only cares about himself and will kill anyone that gets in his way. Don't make me or Tony have to clean you up after his done with you" Captain said as he picked up his shield and left to inform the authorities of what had happened.

With a sigh Spider-man looked around the warehouse once more before shooting his web and leaving the building. 'Demoted to patrol duty again' he thought with a sigh, as he flew through the New York City skyline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are end of the first chapter let me know what you think. don’t be to mean please?  
> Also should I add space for when I type up Wade and his boxes since they are technically different people or keep them together like it is since Wade is the only one who hears them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter let me know how I'm doing so far.

"Hey Wade, what will it be?" a man with a broken nose and shaggy dirty blood hair said.

"Hi Weasel, make it a double." Deadpool said as he sat down at the bar and held out two gold cards.

"Nice, got both in one night, your on a roll." Weasel said as he mixed an array ofalcohol together and placed the shot in front of Deadpool before taking the cards and inputting their information into a computer.

"Yeah get this Jimmy was working for Big Joe, and had a buddy with him. So it was as simple as taking out Jimmy, and telling his buddy to call his boss." Deadpool said with a laugh as he picked up his drink and scanned the bar. "Hey Weasel? Can I ask you something?"

The bartender looked up a bit uneasy "Sure?"

"Did the Avengers get themselves a new playboy?"

"Last one I remember was a few months ago they added some guy named Spider-Man?"

"Red and blue suit, nice ass that you could bounce a grenade off of?"

"Red and blue suit, not sure about the ass though. I don't really notice if a guy has a nice ass or not."

"Well than I meet Spider-Man today. Sexy little fucker almost got shot."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, he screwed up my clean kill. I ended up having to waste some bullets to shut up Big Joe's bodyguards."

"Damn... uhm I... I'm sorry ..."

"It's okay, it was that poster boy America that really fucked shit up, his shield ate my bullet!”

"He showed up to? Must have been fun."

"Oh yeah a lot of fun. Oh well, to taking out my targets" Deadpool said as he rolled his mask up and downed his shot. "Any who a good work day gets rewarded with some good Deadpool time, see yah"

"uuhh yeah have fun"

"oh I will" Deadpool said before he vanished from the bar.

Down a deserted alley in another part of town Spider-Man was looking all around him making sure he was alone before disappearing into a dumpster. A few minutes later a man withuncontrollable brown hair and green eyesclimbed out with a backpack. "Oh no... it's after midnight, Aunt May is going to kill me." He said as he jogged down the road, taking a few turns as he went. A short while later he arrived at a small town house, he reached into his pockets only to have the door open and to be greeted by a infuriated looking middle-aged woman.

Her silver hair was tied back in a messy bun, green eyes full of worry. it was obvious she had not been able to sleep yet. "Peter Benjamin Parker! If this keeps up you will have to tell Mr. Stark you can't keep working for him."

"Aunt May, come on I need this internship to pay off my college classes and to help with the bills." Peter said as he offered his aunt a smile and a hug.

"Oh Peter, let me worry about the bills." May saidrelieved as she accepted the hug.

“Come on Aunt May, I'm 23, in my last semester of college, I'm a big boy now I need to do my share of the work."

With a sigh and a sad smile May nodded. She knew she needed Peters help with the bills. "Okay fine but get home earlier, you have exams to study for."

"Yes mama" Peter said as he headed to his room. A small office space that had his desk on one side, bed on the other, with a small closet and dresser next to the door. With a sigh he tossed his bag on the bed and sat down at his desk. Aunt May was right about one thing if he didn't start getting off patrols earlier he would have issues staying awake during lectures and getting his assignments done on time. Just as he had started on the pile of paperwork his phone started to ring.

~I am Ironman~ Peter glared at his bag and groaned as he reached into the side pocket and pulled out his phone. “Hello?"

~damn it Peter how many times do I have to tell you how to follow orders? If I say wait you wait! If I say jump you say how high?~ A male voice yelled.

"Yeah yeah, Captain already gave me the lecture." Peter said as he only half listened to what he was being told as he started to work on an assignment.

~listen to me kid! Had Rogers not shown up when he did you would be dead! Is that how you want May to find out you're Spider-Man? By you being given to her in a shoe box with fragments of your suit?~

"no" Peter mumbled as he scanned his assignment to verify his answers.

~Are you even listening to me?~

"Yes Mr Stark, I just got homework to do is all" Peter replied as he turned the page.

~another thing. Stay away from Deadpool.~

"Cap said the same thing, what's the deal with is Deadpool guy?"

~... Seriously? Were you in the same warehouse tonight as Rogers?~

"yeah?"

~ Did you not see the dead body's on the floor?~

"..." Peters silence told Tony Stark what he wanted to hear.

~that's why! His a murderer! Deadpool doesn't care about you! He only takes care of himself!~

Peter sighed and rubbed his temples "got it,follow orders and Deadpool = bad guy so stay away. Anything else?"

~ scan an area more before you enter it.~

"noted"

~alright now get back to your homework and sleep early~ Tony said before disconnecting.

Peter groaned, set his phone down, and continued his assignments. The hours seemed to slowly tick by as he seemed to become more and more buried under his paperwork. Peter finally set down his pencil, stretched, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes before checking the time. "4:15am, guess I better sleep a bit before class starts" Peter said as he took off his shirt and pants, crawled under the covers, and was asleep before his head made contact with the pillow.

Across town Deadpool was in his apartment patching holes in his suit. The floor was littered with food wrappers, drink containers, blood spatter, and bullets. "Damn Avengers always messing up my jobs and my suit." Wade grumbled as he finished fixing his mask and pulled it back over his face. {So when are we going to get with Spider-Man?} (That's up to the writer) "come on guys the writer isn't one of those kind of people." {You sure? I heard they have a few gigs of Spideypool on their hard drive} (well Spider-Man didn't seem to happy about all the killing) "you guys like to eat?" {Food!} (Of course) "than we are still killing it pays the bills and keeps food on the table." {And the floor} (how did that pancake get on the ceiling?)

Wade looked up "you're right. Mmm..." He scratched his head, and then proceeded to poke the pancake with a sword. With a satisfying pop it feel off the ceiling and landed on the table. "Judging by the fluff on it I'd say two weeks" He replied as he picked it up and tossed it into the trash. {Poor little pancake} (should we clean up?) "I guess" he replied as he picked up a can {oh shiny} Wade looked at the trash can "WadeWinston Wilson is at home plate, he winds up and" Wade proceeded to throw the can and it landed in the trash. "Strike! Straight from the 45 yard line!" (None of those sport references matched up) "screw you no on cares!" Wade cheered as he ran around the room celebrating his victory.

After a few minutes of twirling Wade spotted a comic on the floor. "Ooohhh Batman" he said as he picked it up and flopped onto his bed to read it. (Ummm...cleaning?) {Be quite Batman is talking to Robin} (oh? What he do this time?) "Let's read and find out" Wade said as he turned the page. (Seems he got a letter about Robin not doing well in school.) "Oh that reminds me! My application to the Avengers!" Wade said as he set the comic aside and woke up his computer. "Rejected again!" He cried.

"Who needs those goodie goodies anyways when I have 'sexy single lady's in my area'!" Wade proclaimed as he clicked the ad. (That's a virus you know) {but... The boobies!} A short time later, Wade was glaring at his computer screen as he ran antimalware software again. "Stupid fake boobs" he said with a groan as he walked over and plopped down on to his bed, grabbed his hello kitty and unicorn stuffies, and went to sleep. {His so cute! Like a little angel} (if only he would stay that way.)

~*~*~

It was a warm misty location and Peter Parker was dressed in a white dress shirt, red tie, and black slacks. He appeared to be anxious and excited. Ready and waiting for a date perhaps? The mist slowly started to clear as a figure in a red dress started to appear. "There you are, I've been waiting for you" Peter called as he jogged toward his date, however he never seemed to get any closer.

 "I made you a present" the figure said as the fog cleared more revealing the Avengers covered in blood laying motionless on the ground.

“Mr Stark!" Peter cried as he ran to Iron Mans side feeling for a pulse only to not find one. "Why would you do this?" He asked his date.

"Because they got in my way" his date replied. "Now than time for a kiss Baby Boy" the fog fully cleared revealing Peters date to be none other than Deadpool.

Peter woke up screaming sweat rolling down his body.

"Peter! You okay?" Aunt May called as she knocked on the door.

"Uuhh yeah, just a bad dream" Peter replied, as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Okay sweetie" Aunt May replied, Peter could hear her slowly walk away.

He turned to look at his clock. 10:47am time to get up anyways. With a sigh Peter got out of bed, pulled a pair of shorts on, and went to shower before leaving for class. 'Why was Deadpool in my nightmare?' He asked himself as he walked to class. ‘Surely Deadpool was not that captivating was he? No, Mr Stark and Captain said stay away from him. I wonder if he has psychic abilities? No that's not it he never saw my face' with a groan he walked into his class and settled in for a long lecture.

~*~*~

At the bar Deadpool scanned the targets for the day, he settled on getting revenge on a guy who had been stalking and harassing a woman.

"Now Wade you know she doesn't want him dead right?" Weasel said when he saw the card Deadpool picked up.

“Yeah but it doesn't say I can't castrate the guy and keep his balls as a souvenir."

"You have a sick sense of humour."

Deadpool gave a slight smile and nod beforedisappearing and reappearing close to the last known location of Mr Stalker. '7 o'clock he should be here soon' Deadpool thought as he checked the time and than climbed a tree to wait. A few minutes had passed, and Deadpool being bored was watching the joggers as they ran past. (there's our employer) Deadpool looked over and sure enough, there she was jogging on the track. {bouncy bouncy}

"That's it baby you know you want me" a male voice said.

Deadpool looked down and sure enough on the ground taking pictures was (Mr. Stalker) {let's get him!} 'Not yet' As their client got closer Mr. Stalker got up and went over to her. {now?} (no)

"hey baby! Dinner than my place?"

"how many times do I have to tell you no Jacob?"

"however many times it takes for you to say yes."

"just leave me alone!" she yelled as she started to run away.

{Now!?} (No!) Deadpool watched as Jacob followed her a bit more before he turned and went down a different street. "Aleop" Deadpool said as he hopped out of his tree and followed Jacob. Deadpool followed him to a set of apartments and watched the windows until he knew which one Jacob lived in. Once he knew which one it was as simple as teleporting inside and hiding in a closet until the time was right.

"I'm telling you Max if she doesn't say yes soon I am taking matters into my own hands. I know where she lives, I can set up a camera, wait for her to come home, pin her down, have my way with her, and post the video for everyone to see if she says 'no' again." Jacob said into his phone, Deadpool on the other hand was recording Jacob's conversation. "blah alright dude, I'll talk to you later" Jacob said as he hung up his phone and approached a shrine he had made. "Becky you will be mine"

Deadpool quietly got out of his hiding spot and slowly walked up behind Jacob, placing his hands firmly on Jacob's hips and pressing his own hips up against him. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Deadpool whispered into Jacob's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"who are you?"

"your new boyfriend"

"let me go!" Jacob said as he squirmed to get away. Deadpools grip only tightened as the squirming caused the kind of friction he enjoyed. Jacob whimpered "Come on now we can talk this out"

"I've noticed talking doesn't seem to work for you." Deadpool said as he grinded up against Jacob. "how do you like the idea of when we are done I post the video of us for everyone to see, hmmm?"

"NO! Please, isn't there anything I can do?"

"going to stop stalking Becky?" When Jacob refused to answer, Deadpool shrugged and pulled down his zipper. The heat from his throbbing member as it poked him in the back set the realization in for Jacob, this guy was not messing around.

"Yeah man sure, I'll stop just don't do this please?"

Deadpool took out a blindfold and wrapped it around Jacobs eyes. "turn around and drop them." he ordered, Jacob swallowed but did as he was told. He heard the faint clinking of metal and felt warm leather gloves starting to stroke him and fondle his balls. Just as he was starting to enjoy it, the grip tightened and he felt a cold metal vice crush his balls. He screamed in pain as tears started to stream down his face. "now than you are going to call Becky, apologize and if you are a good boy I'll visit you one day and free you. step out of line and this little device right here will make you the bitch you are. Oh and unless you want to blow off your own balls id leave it alone." with that the blindfold was removed and Deadpool handed Jacob a phone. With a gulp Jacob took the phone and called Becky.

"hello?"

"Becky it's Jacob, I just wanted say I'm sorry. message received loud and clear, I'll leave you alone from now on."

"we will see" Becky replied, with this Deadpool took back the phone

"Becky if Jacob here tries anything you let me know and I'll make sure Jacob won't be able to do anything even again. I also have a video of him threatening to rape you that will be uploaded to the police servers should he ever step out of line again, so he shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Oh my god thank you!"

"Any time sweetie" Deadpool said before he ended the call.

"I did what you wanted, now free me please."

with a laugh Deadpool replied "nope you be good and wear it for a month and you get freed" with that Deadpool disappeared leaving Jacob with his junk in a metal vice, he was going to have to figure out how to use his equipment with this device on his balls.

"Enjoyed yourself I see" Weasel said as he tried not to look below Deadpool's waist.

"hmm?" (our boy is saying hello) "oh!" Deadpool replied as he rearranged himself and zipped up. "sorry had a guy that needed a bit of roughing up"

"that's what it's called now a days?"

Deadpool shock his head and handed over the card. "Let me know if he gives her anymore trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, a bunch of stuff happens in this chapter hopefully it's good. Heads up Death shows up, I'm basing her appearance on the Deadpool videogame.

About a week had gone by, Peter was starting to get into the swing of things. He was not on patrol as long so he had more time to work on school. Wade on the other hand spent part of his evenings taking on jobs, the other part keeping an eye on Jacob. It had been a week since Jacob had been put into a vice, he seemed to be doing better but Wade knew not to trust him yet. Because ever since he had been put in the vice Jacob, had learned how to work around it. It was very uncomfortable but he had figured out how to use his equipment again. 

One night while Wade was busying with a job, to where he was not monitoring Jacob, he took the chance. Jacob was getting tired of having to wait for the vice to be removed and was starting to stalk Becky again. "Hey Becky long time no see. I missed you." He said as he grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her into a dark alleyway.

"Jacob!? what are you doing? you said you would leave me alone." Becky said as she struggled to get away.

"but I missed you, and I know you missed me! Now come here!" Jacob said as he shoved Becky into the brick wall, pressing his body up against her.

"Ouch! Jacob stop you're hurting me"

"you hurt me by getting that guy to separate us."

"STOP!" Becky cried

"No because this is what you want!" Jacob said as he forced up her skirt.

With tears in her eyes Becky looked up to see a angry red and black figure. They held up a finger as if to say 'shhh' and pushed a button on a small controller. Jacob then proceeded to pull down his pants and let out a high pitched screech as he fell to the ground hands covering his crotch.

Spider-Man heard the screech and quickly showed up. However he seemed more worried about Jacob than Becky, if he even saw her. "Hey buddy, what happened? are you okay?" Spider-Man said as he scanned Jacob's body. "Oh my god! That's a lot of blood, hold on I'll get you an ambulance." he said as he saw the pool of blood growing under Jacob's body.

Deadpool looked with disbelief at Spider-Man, before walking past him and towards Becky. "You okay sweetie? Sorry it took me so long, was on an assignment."

Spider-Man turned around and saw Deadpool tending to a traumatized looking woman. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Tending to a rape victim while you tend to the rapist." Deadpool replied as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes I have a rapist and his victim in the alley on 32nd between Jason's Deli and Moe's Barber shop" Deadpool nodded at the response he got, put away his phone, and turned to Spider-Man. "Hey there what's up?" Spider-Man glared at Deadpool "what I do?" Deadpool asked as he shrugged his shoulders. {awwwww Spidey is mad what do we do?} (A blowjob always makes us feel better) 'Not yet boys let's warm him up first' {Like with a fire? I'll get the matches} (Not literally!)

"You blow off my balls" came a high pitched squeak.

"He did what!?" Spider-Man said as he kneeled next to Jacob, noticing where the blood was coming from.

"it's all gone" Jacob cried.

Spider-Man growled at Deadpool "you blow off his balls?"

Deadpool nodded his head, motioned to Becky, and replied "he stalkers her, threatens to rape her, all I do is put him in a vice tell him leave her alone and his balls will be freed. He choose to attempt to rape her so I made him the bitch he was"

"you disgust me"

before Deadpool could respond, the sounds of sirens could be heard as a cop car and an ambulance showed up. "Over here boys," Deadpool said as he motioned to Becky. The ambulance driver and assistant quickly came and got her in the ambulance and drove away.

"What about him? He needs medical attention to." Spider-Man called out as he pointed at Jacob.

"he will be fine" Deadpool said as he waved off Spider-Man and gave his statement to the cops. "If you don't believe me the security cameras are right there and will support my story. Oh and here is Jacob's stating he was planning on raping Becky." Deadpool said as he gave the cops a copy of the video he had made from last week and teleported away for he had done his job.

"so Spider-Man, you and Deadpool hanging out now?" one of the officers asked as he checked the camera footage and backed it up.

"No way are me and that lunatic hanging out!" Spider-Man replied in an angry tone.

"hey don't get mad at me I just thank that's to bad, he needs a good guy like you to set him straight. Anyways thanks for the help, been after this guy for a few years now." the officer said as they loaded a whimpering Jacob into the back of the squad car.

Spider-Man watched the patrol car drive away, but what the officer said bothered him, so he put his hand to his ear.

"JARVIS?"

~yes Mr. Parker?~

"Can you look up a Jacob Station for me? supposably the cops have been after him for a few years? I'm interested in what he's done."

~of course sir. I'll let you know if I find anything.~

"thank you Spider-Man out." he said before he webbed a nearby building and proceeded to continue his patrol.

Deadpool on the other hand was at the bar. "make sure this gets to Becky" he said as he slid an envelope over to Weasel.

"what's this for?"

"an apology for not blowing that bastards balls off a week ago. Had I done that he wouldn't have attacked her tonight."

"A merc with a heart of gold. I don't see why the Avenger's don't want you."

"I unalive people. Something Tony Stark has done a lot of in the past need I remind you. But since I'm a contract killer and his a corporation it's okay for him but not for me."

"bummer" Weasel said as he checked Becky's information so that she would get the money.

"Now if you will excuse me, I blew off a guys balls tonight and now I need to show mine how much I appreciate them"

"gross"

 

That night Peter couldn't seem to focus on his homework. What the officer had told him was bothering him and it didn't make any sense. Deadpool had helped bring down a bad guy, he had not killed the guy, and had turned him over to the authorities. None of it made sense. Deadpool who would kill anyone to get ahead, helped a rape victim and turned the guy over to the cops. None of that sounded like the Deadpool Tony Stark and Captain America had told him about.Maybe he had been out of bullets? But why not just decapitate the guy? Deadpool did have 2 katanas strapped to his back after all. Peter's random train of thought was interrupted by a slight beeping.

"Huh? Oh JARVIS, he must have found something." Peter said as he reached into his backpack pushing aside his books and papers to the side revealing his Spider-Man suit. He reached into the mask and pulled out the com link, and put it to his ear.

"go for Peter"

~ah Mr. Parker I did that research you wanted~

"that's great, did you find anything out?"

~Jacob Station has been a wanted man for 3 years, ever since his DNA was found at a crime scene. However it seems his moved around so much that his never been caught. His DNA has since then been discovered at multiple locations~

"so he is a confirmed criminal."

~Yes sir with a rap sheet to prove it.~

"thanks JARVIS, you've been a big help, sorry to have bothered you."

~No trouble at all Mr. Parker, I didn't even use that much processing power to scan for him in the background as I completed my other tasks Mr. Stark has me do. Was there anything else you needed?~

"No JARVIS that was it thank you, peter out" He said as he disconnected and put the comlink back into his mask. 'grrrr this makes no sense, his a bad guy!' Peter thought as he tried to concentrate on his homework. By midnight he had given up and was laying in bed trying to sleep. He was tired but couldn't sleep with so much going on in his head. The hours slowly ticked by and it was around 2:30 am when sleep finally took him.

~*~*~*~

Peter stood in line at the payment office, Tony had just paid him for the side work Peter did for him. 'I wish I could get paid for being Spider-Man' he thought as he moved up in line. Things had been tight lately for him and Aunt May. He was starting to wonder if he should have taken Tony up on that offer about moving into the Avenger's tower. It would drop all the bills down by a lot. Just what would he tell May? She didn't know he was Spider-Man, and he wasn't sure how to explain him just up and moving into the tower to her. 

"Next!" Peter looked up it was his turn, he quickly walked over to the available teller. "How may I help you?" She asked as she offered Peter a fake smile.

"Yes I'd like to make a payment please"

"Of course sir, name on the account?"

"May Parker"

the teller looked at Peter for a moment before typing the information into the computer. "Yes here we are, $750." The blood slowly drained from his face, that was more than last month, and with his cut hours due to needing to study he wouldn't have anything left for his after classes/on patrol meals. Oh well he would make it somehow. "Sir, that will be $750 to pay the dues on the account."

Peter looked up from the envelope he was carrying and nodded, he counted out the bills and handed them to the teller. "can I please get my change is $10 bills?"

The teller rolled her eyes as she counted out the bills. "There you go $50 is your change anything else?"

"No, thank you"

"Next!"

with that Peter moved out of the way and headed home to give his aunt the last of his paycheck so that she could buy food for the month.

"Hello Peter, you're home early" May said as she looked up from her book.

"Hey Aunt May, I got paid today so while I had time between classes I took care of the bills"

"aww thank you sweetie"

"no problem" Peter said as he walked over and gave his aunt a hug. "and here to help with food." He said as he placed the bills in May's hand and kissed her cheek.

"oh honey are you sure?"

"yeah I already set some aside for myself" Peter said with a smile, sure it was a blunt lie, but he knew with what hours Aunt May could work, she would need the money more than he did.

"thank you sweetie this is perfect" she said as she kissed him on the forehead. 

Peter checked the clock and said "I better get going class is going to start soon."

"okay stay safe honey"

"you too" and with that Peter left and headed back to class, a slight ping of hunger in his stomach. By the time he was out of class and on patrol he was starting to feel the effects of having not eaten all day. Half-way through his nightly patrol he landed on a rooftop seriously winded and dizzy.

"Hey Spidey" a voice called out from behind him.

‘Oh no, not him again’ Spider-Man thought as he turned to see Deadpool with half a hot dog in his mouth. "ugh hey there" he replied as he tried to ignore the one guy he didn't want to see

"wanna bite?" Deadpool asked as he held out the half eaten hot dog. 

As much as his stomach wanted him to say yes he said "no thanks" the last person he should take food from was a mercenary, especially Deadpool, who knows what was done to it.

Deadpool shrugged and finished his hot dog before pulling down his mask, getting up and going over to Spider-Man. "Not hungry? or just didn't want to indirectly kiss me?" Deadpool joked. 

before Spider-Man could say anything his stomach loudly answered for him and he lowered his head in defeat.

Deadpool laughed, he understood why he had said no “how good is your eyesight?”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Spider-Man asked a bit annoyed at the merc.

“You see that guy selling hot dogs?”

“Mr. Smith? Yeah”

“You trust him?”

“Yeah?”

With that Deadpool stood up and reached into one of his pouches and pulled out some walkie talkies. “Can you hear me?” He said into one of them ~Can you hear me?~ the other replied. Deadpool nodded and handed one to Spider-Man. “Be right back, keep an eye on Mr. Smith for me will you” he said as he clicked his belt and was gone.

Spider-Man quickly looked at Mr. Smith and there clear as day was Deadpool. “How the…” He wondered aloud as he heard the walkie talkie go off. He picked it up and listened in as he watched the scene unfold.

“Deadpool? Didn't you just buy some from me?” Mr. Smith said with a laugh.

“Yeah I forgot I'm meeting someone and wanted to buy them dinner”

“I see so what will it be?” 

“Let's see, two plain with some packets on the side? I'm not sure how they like their dogs”

“Of course, that will be $3.75”

“Here you go” Deadpool said as he took the hot dogs and handed Mr. Smith a $5 bill. “Keep the change” and with that Deadpool was standing next to Spider-Man holding out two hot dogs which he eagerly accepted without question this time.

“Thank you” Spider-Man said as he put ketchup on his hot dogs.

“No problem” Deadpool said as he sat down and tried to look at the sky and not at the web slinger as he rolled up his mask and proceeded to eat. {Oh god his hot!} (Indeed perhaps we should get to know Spidey more?) {We know he likes ketchup on his wieners} yellow said with a giggle. Deadpool shifted, his boxes never made it easy for him to behave. “So… Ummm Spidey?”

“Hmm..?” Spider-Man replied.

“Trying out a new diet?”

“No…”

“So, why you on patrol in that state than? You're going to end up getting hurt”

Spider-Man glared at Deadpool, no way could he be trusted with such personal information.

Deadpool looked over and saw the debate on his face “hey its cool, you don't have to say anything. Just trying to get to know you is all.” He said as he looked over the edge and down below.

“Who you going to kill tonight?” Spider-Man asked as he pulled down his mask and gathered up his trash.

“No one is on the agenda at the moment”

“No jobs?”

“Huh? No just didn't feel like it. Sometimes I just enjoy eating hot dogs and looking at the stars.”

“Stop thief!” a woman's voice rang out.

Spider-Man immediately jumped up only for his vision to blur and he fell forward only to be caught by a pair of sturdy arms that helped him set back down.

“Whoa, take it easy. You stay here I'll get him.” Deadpool said as he got up and felt a strong grip on his arm.

“Don't kill anyone!”

Deadpool cocked his head to the side {who does he think his talking to?} (You going to allow him to order us around?) “I got this, now let go, his getting away”

With that Spider-Man released Deadpool and watched as he teleported to the street below and took off after the thief

~”Get back here!”~

Spider-Man turned and saw the walkie talkie, so he picked it up and listened. He heard Deadpool’s boots hitting the pavement, bystanders screaming and running to the sides. 

~”Stop running or it will get bad for you” he heard Deadpool say followed by the cocking of a gun.~

‘Damn it! Never leave a murderer to do a hero's job’ he thought as he slowly got up and aimed his web-shooter, but stopped when he heard

~”don't kill… Okay Spidey said ‘don't kill’ he didn't say I couldn't blow off the guys kneecap” with that a shot was fired and a thud followed by a loud pained groan~

“Now than buddy” Deadpool said as he walked over to the guy “want to give back what you stole?”

“Fuck you!” The man hissed

“Sounds like fun, but I'm not going to be an accomplice to a robbery. So now than what did you take?” He asked as he patted the guy down. “A lady's purse, some guys wallet, and a kids ‘free ice cream cone’ coupon? Dude you're a fucking asshole!” 

“Good job Deadpool. I got it from here” Spider-Man said as he dropped down from the roof.

“Spidey! Look he's alive” Deadpool squealed as he jumped up and down while clapping.

Spider-Man resisted the urge to pat Deadpool on the head as he replied “good for you” and handed back the walkie talkie. Sensing Deadpool might explode with excitement he said “Hey, why not return that stuff to the rightful owners while I wait for the cops.”

“Sure no problem, see ya around baby boy” Deadpool replied before walking down the street looking for the owners. He saw an upset old lady trying to comfort a sobbing little boy. He checked the purse and sure enough it was hers. “Excuse me, mama. But I found your bag”

She looked up and took back her purse “thank you”

Deadpool nodded before kneeling down “hey there, what's wrong?”

The little boy between sobs said “this man, he stole grams purse, and my ice cream coupon I got for working hard in class.”

“He did? Sounds like he was a bad man. And it sounds like you're a hard worker if you get free ice cream. But I have a question is your name Sammy?”

The boy sniffled and nodded his head.

“Good because I found this with your grams purse” Deadpool said as he held out the coupon to Sammy.

“Thank you Spider-Man!” Sammy cried as a smile crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around Deadpool.

Deadpool chuckled “you're welcome little buddy” he then stood up and gently patted Sammy on the head “I have more bad guys to stop so I'll see you around. Okay? Bye bye” he said before fading into the crowd. After a while of not being able to find someone looking for a wallet he checked the license. He teleported to the address and put the wallet in the mailbox. 

{Think Spidey likes us now?} (Maybe?) ‘Yeah right, come on it's going to take a lot more than not killing one guy to get Spider-Man to like us’ Deadpool told his boxes as he went home and just started cleaning. {Oh so much on our mind} (yes but why clean?) ‘Gives me something to do while I think’ {but thinking hurts us} (don't think we got a choice) {T-T}

A few hours later Wade walked out of his apartment two bags in hand, one trash, one cans.

“Hey Wade” an old man pushing a cart of crushed soda cans called.

“Hi Tucker, saved these for you” Wade said as he placed his bag of cans into the cart.

“Wow thanks”

Wade nodded as he throw his other bag into the dumpster.

“Why do you hide your face? I've only ever seen you with a mask on. Its weird”

“It's a secret” Wade said as held up a finger to his mouth before going back inside. {What secret? That we are ugly?} (That we look like a burn victim?) {No a burn victim looks better than us} (true and surgery can fix them. No amount of surgery can fix this train wreck.) ‘Shut up’ Wade thought as he started to clean one of his guns. {Come on it's true pepperoni face} (yeah we have a face not even a mother could love) {if we still had one} (that's the real reason the Avengers don't want us) ‘stop it’ Wade replied his mask hiding the tear stains. {Awwww cry baby} (Spider-Man wants nothing to do with a murder that cries over never being able to find and keep someone to love) {yeah no love for you so stop trying} “I said SHUT UP!” Wade yelled as he pointed the barrel at his head and pulled the trigger. Blood and grey matter splattered everywhere. Wade's body went limp and collapsed on the floor, blood oozing from the large head wound. It was only a temporary solution, but at least the boxes would be silent, for awhile.

“Wade my love, what is the occasion?” A woman with pale skin that was adorned with black tattoos said as she walked towards a scantily clad Wade arms open ready to embrace him.

“Hi babe” Wade said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “Boxes wouldn't shut up, so I thought hey why not spend some time with you?”

“You know I can't keep you here.”

“I know babe but…”

“You are a cruel joke to me Wade Wilson. I'm death yet I can never keep you to myself”

“I know babe, but let's make the most of our time together before my healing factor takes me away, again” Wade said as he pulled Death closer, capturing her lips with his own.

Death moaned into the kiss as she pulled Wade down onto the ground with her. It had been a long time since they had been intimate, now was her chance.

Wade moaned as he felt Death’s soft hands on his member. The lust, desire, and hunger in her eyes reflecting his own. Wade gently caressed her body, enjoying the feel of her underneath him.

“Wade we don't have long, we can't take it slow”

Wade nodded, he hated that he couldn't take the time he wanted to completely and utterly satisfy his lover. He kissed Death again, sliding his tongue across her lips, begging to taste her. Death allowed his tongue access, slide her own across his. Wade moaned into the kiss as his hand carefully ventured up her thigh and between her legs. He slid his fingers inside her, checking to see how wet she was. The whimper that escaped her mouth told him she was ready. Setting back he settled himself between her legs, grabbing himself firmly he aligned himself with her slit and slid inside her.

“Oh Wade” she moaned as she coated him in her juices.

“Fuck babe it has been too long” Wade said as he placed his hands on her hips and started thrusting deeper inside her. 

Death moaned as her body ached and trembled at his touch. She wanted him to stay, he wanted to stay, but it would never happen. She could feel him slowly slipping away from her already. “No! Not yet!” She cried as she caught Wade in a kiss, drawing a little of his life force away. It would only last so long but she was so close she needed to finish.

Wade sensing the inevitable groaned and speed up his movements. “Cum for me baby” 

Pleasure shot through Death as she clang to what little bit remained of Wade. An orgasm ripped through her body just as Wade was taken from her yet again.

Wade woke up the hole in his head replaced with a splitting headache and a raging hard on. “Fuck so close” he said as he reached into his pants and started to rub himself. He started to think of who/what to masterbate to. His lover Death was his general starting thought, but it quickly wondered to Spider-Man. That toned muscular form, that well sculpted ass, those soft looking lips wrapped around his dick. “Ahhh” Wade moaned. He had found it the fantasy he needed to finish the job. So with a deep breath he closed his eyes and fantasised.

“Hey Deadpool” Spider-Man said as he walked over to Wade.

Wade was captivated by the swing of Spidey's hips, as well as the bulge in his suit. Wade licked his lips “hey baby boy”

“Need a hand?” Spider-Man asked as his spandex glove start to stroke Wades inner thigh.

“Sure” Wade groaned as he arched into Spider-Man's touch. Spider-Man let out a slight chuckle as he rubbed the growing bulge in Wades shorts. “Fuck” Wade hissed. So close yet so far he needed more. Spider-Man looked at Wade who whimpered and begged for more.

“All in good time” he said as he rolled up his mask, revealing those full lips. Wade groaned and wiggled his hips. “So frisky” Spider-Man said as he placed one hand on each side of Wades hips and slide down his shorts exposing him to the cool air.

“Ahhh please… Just”

“Can't rush a good time” Spider-Man replied as his eyes focused on the throbbing member in front of him. He licked his lips before lowering his head and taking Wade into his mouth.

“Baby boy” Wade gasped. The tenderness of the sucks, the softness of the lips, the moistness of the mouth, the heat, it was all driving him wild.

Spider-Man chuckled before resuming the sucking.

“Fuck!” Wade cried he was so close.

“Mmhmm” Spidey moaned, the vibrations sending chills down Wades spine.

“Fuck… I'm close” he said. As if on cue the speed of the sucking increased sending waves of pleasure through his body.

“Cum for me!” Spider-Man demanded before engulfing Wades dick once more to be greeted by his moans and his warm cum in his mouth.

“Oh baby boy” Wade said as he slowly opened his eyes. He was all alone in his apartment, pants down, hand covered in jizz. With a sad sigh he got up and went to clean up. {That was so hot} (indeed why the sudden interest in Spider-Man though?) “What do you guys care?” Wade snapped as he finished cleaning up. For once the boxes were silent, they weren't sure how to reply. With a sigh Wade went to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge, and sat down to eat it. {That reminds me why was Spidey so hungry today?} (Because he didn't eat?) {Why not?} ‘No money for food’ (huh?) {What?} ‘His not Tony Stark or Steve Rogers. His a newer hero, so he most likely has a side job to pay his bills. So my best guess is his bills are paid but he had nothing left for a food budget.’ {How can you tell?} ‘The look he gave me earlier when I asked him. He doesn't trust me’ (for good reason) ‘because of this he wouldn't admit to not having money for food or needing help.’ {What will you do?} (I'm sure he wouldn't take your dirty money) ‘your right, but if he sees where the food comes from he will accept it. So I'll keep an eye out for him and if I see he needs food I'll feed him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Death took a lot longer to flush out than i thought it would hopefully it wasn't to bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile it type up but here is chapter 4 enjoy

Peter woke up earlier than usual and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He couldn’t afford a repeat of last night. Not eating had nearly made him faint during patrol, had Deadpool not come to his rescue he wasn’t sure what would have happened to him and the city.

“Morning Peter, you’re up early”

“Morning Aunt May, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all” Peter replied with a smile.

“Yes I know dear, but you never eat it” May replied with a laugh before taking a sip of her coffee.

“I do have finals coming up soon, so I thought I better start eating it, so I can have that extra fuel for studying.” He replied as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast.

Aunt May smiled at Peter before returning to a crossword puzzle that lay on the table.

“Need any help?” He asked between bites. 

“No thank you dear, i got it. where was that help last week when I was stuck on the same puzzle for 3 days?” she teased.

“sorry I was asleep” Peter laughed before finishing his food and placing his bowl in the sink.

May smiled but shook her head as her nephew washed his dishes and placed them on the drying rack.

“Okay Aunt May I gotta go ill see you later.” Peter said as he walked over and kissed his aunt on the cheek.

“Bye Peter, stay safe”

“you to” He said as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

~*~*~

That night Deadpool took a few simple side jobs, something he could easily do wherever he was. So that he could get paid while keeping an eye out for Spider-Man. {What if we don’t see him tonight?} (just do our jobs I guess) Wade tried to ignore the chattering of the boxes as he scanned the buildings looking for his target. ‘there he is’ Wade said to himself as he lined up his sights and took the shot. ‘target 1 neutralised’ {Spidey wouldn’t be happy} (he's not here) Deadpool frowned as he knew his boxes were right. Killing seemed to be one of Spider-Man’s pet peeves. If he had any hopes of getting remotely close to Spider-Man, he would have to change, or at least try to change. {Us? Change? We only occasionally change our suit what makes you think we can change our way of life?} (Face it once a murder allways a murder) ‘what does that make Tony Stark than?’ Deadpool asked his boxes as he put away his gun. Upon seeing no reply from them, he teleported to another part of town to keep an eye out for any of his other targets. {target spotted, 4 o’clock} (that’s 8 o’clock you idiot!) Deadpool looked to the left and sure enough there was Spider-Man. {How does he look?} (Not sure how he looks normally as we only just started stalking him.) ‘oh my god! we are not stalking him! I’m just keeping an eye on him for a few days, there's a difference’

On the other hand, Spider-Man was out on patrol. It was getting harder to concentrate, breakfast was enough to hold him all day during his classes but he had burned so many calories since than it was getting harder to focus. Spider-Man turned his head and caught a glimpse of a figure in red. ‘Deadpool? I better go thank him for last night.’ he thought as he changed his trajectory and headed towards Deadpool.

{oh! look Spidey wants us} ‘Shit’ Deadpool thought as he backed up a bit so that the webslinger had more than enough room to land.

Spider-Man let out a groan as he hit the roof harder than he meant, causing him to almost faceplant.

(cursplate!) ‘I told you guys’ Deadpool told his boxes as he kneeled down next to Spider-Man. “hey there baby boy, rough landing huh?”

“nah, I just didn’t calculate the landing properly is all” he said with a chuckle trying to brush it off.

Deadpool nodded as he helped Spider-Man get up, his smile hidden by his mask.

As Spider-Man accepted the help he took the time to notice things he had not originally noticed about the mercenary before. He noticed the other man was slightly taller and had a more muscular build than his own. firmer, thicker legs, finely toned backside. ‘why does he have so many pouches? what does he keep in them?` he wondered.

Deadpool on the other hand was becoming aware that he had eyes on him. He was being thoroughly examined half of him really enjoyed it the other half was completely embarrassed. {I wonder if he likes our package?} (we do have a nice sized on are all) ‘GUYS!’ {maybe he will recreate that fantasy from earlier?} (OH yes, his smooth soft lips on our long hard) “Oh My God Stop!” Deadpool cried as he clasped his hands over his ever growing erection and got in the fetal position trying to hide from the world. 

Spider-Man was perplexed by Deadpool’s actions until he realised he had been staring at the merc. “Oh man, I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” he said as rubbed the back of his head and turned around.

Deadpool whimpered a bit, his boxes just couldn’t behave the way he wanted them to. And now he had made Spider-Man feel like he had done something wrong. He slowly moved to the side and slowly sat up all the while keeping his hands in his lap. He coughed and then said “so umm what’s up?”

“Huh?” He asked as he turned to look back at Deadpool.

“well, I mean I noticed you seemed to be heading towards me a minute ago, so I thought you wanted something.” {he wanted our dick!} ‘please shut up’

“oh ummm… yeah just wanted to say thanks for yesterday.”

“ah… no problem” Deadpool said with a laugh. he noticed Spider-Man was as uneasy as him, but he also noticed the hero seemed to be feeling under the weather, most likely he was hungry again tonight. “so… you like pizza?”

“who doesn’t?”

“true true” Deadpool nodded as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a $10 bill and held it out to Spidey. “want to go get us one than?”

without thinking he accepted the money but said “why me?”

“I can't really move right now, besides if you get it you'll know nothing was done to it and it will be something you like.”

Spider-Man nodded before swinging off to get them some dinner.

Deadpool let out a long sigh “that was close” {why didn't you let him enjoy the view?} (yeah you’re not one to hide it) ‘ because you guys wouldn’t stop bringing up earlier! He was looking right at me I don't want to scare him away. Besides we don't even know if he has an interest in guys. Last thing I want to do is piss him off.’ Deadpool had started to regain control over himself when Spider-Man arrived with the pizza.

“pepperoni okay?”

“yeah that's fine,” he said as he shifted hiding his shrinking package.

“there wasn't much left so I hope you don't mind that I left a tip.”

“nah that's cool” Deadpool replied as he rolled up his mask so that he could eat.

Spider-Man did the same, as he ate his slice he noticed something he hadn’t noticed before about the merc. He had a lot of scars on his face ‘ I wonder what happened to him’

Feeling eyes on him again Deadpool looked just in time to see Spider-Man look away and grab another slice. {Oh My God his checking us out! Yay go us!} (no, it's the first time his seeing our face in the light) {oh… guess it was nice while it lasted} Deadpool swallowed, white was right he had been so distracted by everything else he hadn’t tried to keep to the shadows like he normally did. 

Spider-Man watched the discomfort fall on Deadpool's face as he shifted and backed up into the shadows before taking another slice. ‘ oh no I did it again’ he thought as he lowered his head and finished his piece. “sorry”

“its okay” Deadpool quietly replied as he finished his piece and pulled his mask back down.

Spider-Man was starting to realize that Deadpool was not just the manic Tony and Cap had painted him out to be, but was a real person with feelings and self esteem issues just like everyone else. ‘No I can’t start feeling this way! I can’t get involved’ he thought as he stood up and stretched. “thank you for dinner, but I better go, city still needs their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to do his patrols you know.”

“nice hanging with you, and here” Deadpool said as he sealed up the pizza and handed it to Spider-Man.

“no man, you paid for it, you should keep it.”

“don't worry about it i got some at home, if anything you can have it tomorrow for dinner” he replied before teleporting away leaving Spider-Man no other choice.

The next few days seemed to flow the same way. Deadpool would do simple easy jobs while keeping an eye on Spider-Man. some days were better than others. some days Peter had leftovers to eat for dinner so he wasn’t really out of it when he went on patrols other days Deadpool would make sure Spidey got something to eat. one day it was chimichangas, another day was Chinese, and even another day was tacos. Spider-Man and Deadpool where slowly starting to get to know each other.

“So do you really enjoy killing?”

“it pays the bills”

“not what I meant and you know it”

“depending on who it is yes. last year I found a 67 year old man sexually assaulting an 8 year old boy. The bastard not only had the kid tied up but was living steaming it to the dark web. I felt no remorse for what I did.”

Spidey looked at Deadpool startled by what he had just heard. this man really would kill anyone if he had a good enough reason to. not to mention it had struck a nerve because of his own past experiences.

Deadpool sensing the changed in Spider-Man’s temperament said “I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but at least I’m being honest with you.”

As Deadpool got up to leave, Spider-Man reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back “no wait! don't go”

{damn such a strong grip} (indeed I wonder what a hand job would feel like) ‘not again you two’ Deadpool thought as he stopped and slowly looked behind him. they had just finished eating and Spider-Man had yet to lower his mask, so Deadpool could see the tears slowly rolling down his face. {what did you do!?} (you made Spider-Man cry? you monster!) “I… uh…” with a sigh he sat back down next to Spider-Man. “look Spidey I didn’t mean to upset you. But if me killing people hurts you that much you better stay away.”

“it's not that” he replied as his voice cracked

“I… ummm… fuck” Deadpool said as he rubbed the back of his head, he really had no idea what to say.

“it’s not your fault your story just brought back memories is all”

{oh shit} (its happened to him to) “ah shit! fuck I’m sorry” Deadpool replied as he slapped himself in the face.

“huh?”

“don’t worry I’ll try to drop it” {we can read Spidey like a book} (be careful, he might not be legal if we can read him so well) ‘shit!’ the realization hit Wade like a ton of bricks, was the person he had been masterbatting to even legal? “God fucking Damn it!”

“what!?” Spider-Man asked his senses on high alert

“How old are you?”

Spider-Man stared at Deadpool slack jawed “excuse me?”

“Look I'll be honest baby boy I like you but I know: first you wouldn’t want me that way, second we hardly know each other, and third I can't in a rightmind allow myself to jack off to that ass in spandex if you are not legal.

Had he heard that right? the merc with a mouth said he liked him? And more yet, masterbated while thinking about him? Spider-Man’s cheeks turned red “you're right we hardly know each other which means I can not trust you with my age, but if it sets you mind at ease yes I am legal. Tony Stark wouldn’t have let me on the team if I wasn’t.”

{SpideyPool fantasies here we cum} (would have been hard to forget that ass) Deadpool nodded, it was true Tin Man wasn't interested in working with kids on his team why hadn't he thought of that before? he had made things awkward again but at least when he played with himself tonight he wouldn't have to worry about his partners age. “so what's your workout routine? or is that a trade secret?” 

“hmm?”

“when you grabbed my arm I noticed that you are a lot stronger than I thought you were.”

“just one of the perks of being Spider-Man”

“‘Spider’-Man huh? does that mean you can shoot webs out your ass to?”

his whole body went rigged as he turned bright red and forgetting his strength smack Deadpool across the back of his head, causing him to fall forward and smack his face on the ground. “oh shot! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard, honest are you okay?” Spider-Man said as he kneeled down next to Deadpool.

Deadpool slowly sat up resetting himself as he went “its okay baby boy I deserved it”

seeing that Deadpool was not hurt he let out a growl and replied “no it doesn't come out my ass” he then crossed his arms and turned away.

Deadpool felt his bones finish healing and with a quick pop everything was back in place.”so is there anything else?”

“you seem to be oddly attacted to me, are you gay?”

Deadpool laughed so much he almost cried “Not what i meant, but sweety I’m pansexual, DP loves everyone.”

“I see when I was younger I was sure I was straight, but over the years I have a feeling I might be bi.”

“hey that's cool, no issues here, the doors always open if you need it.” {by that we mean our ass} (or mouth, we aren't picky)

“Deadpool?”

“what’s up Spidey?”

“why do you hide your face?”

{shit} (oh no) ‘what do we do?’ {abort mission} “well… um… why does anyone hide their face? why do you? we have an identity to protect.”

“not you, the other day you caught me looking and hide your face away.”

“im not going to be able to really answer that”

something about how distant Deadpool had quickly become caused Spider-Man to feel a slight pain in his chest and moved him to touch the side of Deadpool's mask. This caused Deadpool to jump a bit and turned his face away. Spider-Man swallowed and with a slow even motion slide up Deadpool's mask stopping at his nose. he noticed the scars seemed to cover all of Deadpool's face. it was a random mix of patterns and shades of skin, it even looked like it might be below his suit as well.

“please… stop staring. I know im ugly.”

“what happened to you?” Spider-Man saw the tears slide down Deadpool's cheeks

“everything?”

Spider-Man slowly touched his own face

“see your skin is so smooth like white chocolate. mine is all lumpy and gross like an avocado with chicken pox.”

Spider-Man felt Deadpools pain, he wanted to stop it and did the only thing he could think of. he kissed him.

Deadpool whimpered, he wanted this man so bad. he wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him into his lap, hands on his hips, and grinding up into him. he resistanted it all, but couldn't stop himself from kissing Spider-Man back.

Spider-Man slide a hand down Deadpool's chest and held the other one behind his neck, as he slid his tongue across Deadpools lips.

Deadpool moaned as he allowed Spider-Man access and ran a gloved hand down his back. Deadpools dick throbbed and ached through his suit. fresh tears slide down his face, he now know how Death felt. to love someone so much, to want them to yourself but knowing you could never have them. when they parted both parties where short of breath.

Spider-Man felt something hard against his thigh. he looked down to find he was straddling the mech, whose rock hard dick was very visible through his leather suit. the heat from Deadpool's body made him twitch. he gasped as he felt Deadpool's wetness through his own suit. “Damn you're huge!” 

Deadpool blushed as he tried to look away. “yeah i have a super penis sorry about that.”

“would you really fuck me with that?”

“only if you really wanted me to. but let's be honest that won't happen”

“why not?”

Deadpool looked at Spider-Man. that voice, those lips, that body language, could he really care? he had to do it. he had to chase his crush away for his own good. a fresh set a tears found there way out as he slowly reached for his masked and removed it.

Spider-Man gasped the scars really had no end, the scars covered his whole face, which seemed to stop any hair from growing. “What happened?” he asked again as he looked into Deadpool's deep azure eyes looking for an answer.

“this?” Deadpool said as he pointed to his face “is the price from being Deadpool”

Spider-Man admitted that Deadpool was not what he had pictured but something about him drew him close.

“now you see why I hide my face? I don't want to give people like you nightmares. now get off… please”

“sorry” Spider-Man said as he climbed off of Deadpool's lap, how had he even ended up there anyways he was not sure.

Deadpool carefully watched as Spider-Man got off his crotch, he let out a small whimper as their bodys stopped making contact. The second Spider-Man was no longer touching him he teleported away. {chicken!} (why would you leave him like that after such a make out session?) “it was a pity kiss” {that tongue sure didn't feel like pity} “yeah well it was” (how could you tell?) “Spidey is so sweet and caring, he knew he had struck a nerve, had hurt me. that kiss was an apology” Wade said as he washed the tears from his face. {are you saying that erection is pity dick?} (no we’re the ones with feelings for him) ‘for us the kiss was real and amazing, for him it was a sorry i upset you kiss’ {so he used us?} (...) ‘sure’ To say Wade was upset by Spider-Man’s actions would be an understatement. he was hurt, he had admitted to the web head he had an interest in him, and knew better than to expect something from him. only for Spidey to respond by french kissing him. the longing in his loins for that man in red and blue spandex grew by the day and that kiss now only made things harder. {in more ways than one} (indeed) with a sigh Deadpool stripped off his suit and cleaned up the mess Spidey made. {you’re the one that made that mess} ‘yeah only because a particular man in red and blue turned me on by sticking his tongue down my throat’ (could have forced him off of you) Wade glared at the white box. ‘fuck you, dont you realize how hard it was to keep my hands from exloring him and claimin him as my own?’ (would you?) ‘in a heartbeat, but that will only ever happen in my own fantasies nothing more.’ {why?} ‘what mortal in their right mind would want me? besides his a hero! A fucking Avenger! imagine what bull shit Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are filling his head with right now.’ Wade had never meant to get as close as he had to the webslinger. something about him drew him close {his ass} and it was extremely hard {^_^} to stay away. with a sigh he knew what he had to do, he had to distance himself from Spider-Man. the less time they spent together the better.

Back on the rooftop Spider-Man was sitting on the ground, head in his hands, shaking. Something about that mercenary drove him wild. He had never been so bold before as to kiss a man, let alone slide his tongue into said mans mouth. ‘congratulations Peter, no need to wonder anymore, you really are bi.’ but out of all the man in the universe why did it have to be Deadpool? the one person Tony had warned him about, did he have a bad boy fetish or something? ‘ “Stay away from Deadpool” that's what both him and Cap told me, why didn’t I listen?’ he asked himself. the butterflies in his stomach where doing gymnastics, the tingle of Deadpools lips still lingered, the ghost of Deadpool’s hand on his back, the feeling of his member against his leg. it all caused Spider-Man to feel warm and a deep aching returned. ‘will you go down? it's hard enough to save the city as it is, without you making an obvious appearance in my suit’ he said to himself as he let out a sigh and looked down. what was he going to do? Deadpool was an issue. ‘what if Mr. Stark or Captain find out?’ “i’m good as dead” Spider-Man replied answering his own question. he looked at the sky decided it was late enough to call it and started towards his dumpster. 

After Peter had gotten back home and was in his room he made a call.

~ What’s wrong Peter? ~

“Nothing just I won't be as active at night for this week”

~ Why? ~

“Finals Mr. Stark, I need to spend my nights studying. I’ll be able to do my lab work in the evenings but will have to take off soon after my shift is over to study.”

~ Alright Parker, but when we need Spider-Man he better be there. you understand? ~

“yes sir”

with that Tony Stark disconnected the call and Peter got to work studying for his finals.

That week was a very rough week for everyone. Peter had exams to study for, lab work to do, and bills to pay, leaving very little time for him to be Spider-Man.

where as Wade had taken on a few harder jobs hoping the killing would get his mind off a certain arachnid, however he had not seen him around lately and had started to fear the worst. ‘did the kiss and seeing my face cause him to kill himself?’ {dont think about him killing himself, maybe he starved to death} (we havent feed him for a week after all) ‘oh my god guys his not a pet!’ {sure seemed like he was to me} (i agree) ‘fuck you guys’

~*~*~

“Finally” Peter groaned along with his class as his last final was turned in.

“don’t celebrate just yet, I still have to grade them. you'll know monday if you passed or failed.

“awwww” the class whined.

Peter stretched and gathered up his belongings. he really hated having to wait to see if he got his degree or not. ‘guess it's time to put bad guys away again’. the thought of being Spider-Man again put a smile on his face. ‘Me and Aunt May can celebrate Monday if I pass.’ with a wave goodbye to his friends, Peter headed home. upon arriving back home, as he unlocked the door he heard papers rustling. “Aunt May? I'm home”

“in the kitchen sweetie”

Peter walked into the kitchen to find his aunt working on a crossword puzzle. “finished my last final”

“that's great, how did it go?”

“good. I think? won't know how it really went until monday when they post my final grades”

“well im sure you did great dear, did you want to celebrate?”

“I was thinking maybe on monday? after we know if I passed or not?”

“sounds good”

Peter then kissed his aunt on her forehead “I need to go do my job at Stark Industries now, I'll be back later”

“okay sweetie, stay safe.” Aunt May waited until Peter had left before moving her papers aside to read the notice again. `to whom it may concern rent is increasing to $950 next week. if unable to pay you will have one week to vacate the premises’ She and Peter would have to move soon and the places they could afford where in 55 and older communities, meaning Peter couldn’t stay with her.

As Peter left he knew Aunt May was hiding something from him. he would find out what it was later, for now it was time to help Tony before becoming Spider-Man again. work went by fairly fast and before he knew it he was excitedly dawning his red and blue spandex suit. As he swung through the city Peter realized how much work it actually took being Spider-Man. that week off to study might not have been a good idea after all. as time went on he had stopped a few pickpockets and vandals, he was now on a roof top when his senses told him to get out of the way. he reacted to slow and nearly fell on his face. “uhh” before he could process what was happening two musculer arms wrapped tightly around his torso and a head burrowed into his back.

“SPIDER-MAN!”

“Deadpool?” he coughed and wheezed.

“oh shit! sorry” Deadpool said as he let Spider-Man go. his mask hiding the tears that covered his face. After his boxes had mentioned Spidey being dead, he hadn't stopped worrying about the webslinger. 

Spider-Man slowly stood up and turned to face his assailant. Deadpool looked like a little kid who was told he could have icecream for dinner. “so… what up?”

“nothing much, just I noticed you weren't around for a few days and I started to fear the worst. so I’m glad your okay”

“sorry I had … stuff going on”

“no it's cool just glad to see your still alive”

Spider-Man looked at Deadpool, tilted his head to the side, placed his hands on his hips and said “and why would I be dead?”

“because you regretted what happened the last time I saw you, my face made you want to pluck out your own eyes, you starved to death…” Deadpool said as he counted them off on his fingers.

“excuse me!?”

Deadpool quickly grew silent and just looked at Spider-Man

“why would I regret what I did? did I say I hated your face? and starve?”

“I… I… uhh… umm” Deadpool couldn't figure out what to say.

“I’m waiting for an explanation Deadpool!”

Deadpool gulped he had never figured Spidey to be the angry aggressive type.

“well you see… you told me we barely knew each other and had no reason to trust me, and the next thing I know your stradling me and our tongues were battling for dominance. so yeah I felt like you didn't mean what you did and it was something you regretted. I’m not stupid baby boy. I know I’m ugly. no one finds a face like mine attractive. and yeah I knew from the night I bought you hot dogs that you haven't been getting enough to eat. so sense I hadn't seen you I wasn't sure if you had been eating.”

Spider-Man couldn't believe what he had heard. how had Deadpool known? “how…?”

“mercenary 101, observe and get to know your target”

“I'm a target!?”

“grrr no, i'm just saying I know how to observe and pick up on context clues. stumbling around, having difficulties moving, plus loud stomach rumbles. is a clear indication that you had not been eating.”

Spider-Man walked over to a wall and leaned up against it “fine than what's going on with me right now?”

Deadpool looked him up and down “ lets see totally missed the landing, heavy breathing, struggling to get up. you have not been exercising, to where you are out of shape. not to mention your figure is slimmer,so you have not been eating right”

he couldn't believe what he had heard

“spot on huh?” Deadpool said the silence told him everything he needed to know.

Spider-Man lowered his head he realized the merc knew more than he thought. did he actually care? no way.

“so yeah it's good to know your still around. I’ll leave you be” Deadpool said as he started towards the ledge.

“wait! please I want to talk”

Deadpool sighed turned around and sat down beside Spider-Man “all right baby boy I'm all ears talk away”

“first I don't regret kissing you. I… don't know what moved me to do it, but it just felt like the right thing to do. and… umm… I… enjoyed… it.” Spider-Man said. he knew Deadpool couldn't see it, but he was blushing a deep red.

(dear god) {Spidey liked sucking face with us?} “are you kidding me?” Deadpool asked he didn't want to believe this sexy man next to him actually enjoyed the makeout session.

“No… im not… I liked it. also your face might not be sexy but its intriguing and has a story behind it.”

“come on you're pulling my leg baby boy. Death is the only one who likes this face.”

“are you sure about that?” Spider-Man asked as he gently stroked Deadpool's mask.

Deadpool blushed at the touch “I’ll take your word for now. look if you ever need help and I'm around just ask and I’ll do what I can”

“sure thanks Deadpool”

“no problem”

“wait”

“hmm?”

“how do i get a hold of you?”

Deadpool reached into a pouch and pulled out a business card.

“ ‘need to unalive someone call Wade Wilson’ and it's a picture of you riding a unicorn?” Spider-Man said as he read the card and looked over at Deadpool.

“your just jealous your not on it with me”

Spider-Man shook his head but pocketed the card anyways.

“see you around baby boy” Deadpool said as he waved goodbye and teleported away. {why did we leave him? we could have had another makeout session} 'that's what I was afraid of’ (you didn't want Spidey tongue?) ‘ I do but I can't get attached to him.’ {than why are we spying on him right now?} (it's easier this way) with a sigh Deadpool raised his binoculars again and focused in on Spidey. he looked so tired what could he possibly have done to get that out of shape in so little time. ‘time to go boys’ Deadpool thought as he put away the binoculars and proceeded to the location of his next target. {Spidey won't be happy} ‘what he doesnt know wont hurt him’ he thought as he cocked his gun and proceeded to take out his next target.

that night Peter got home really late, Aunt May had already gone to bed. he proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of water. he noticed a small pile of papers on the table so he sat down and went through them. there was a crossword puzzle that had not been filled in, the rent section of the newspaper filled with prices and notes on the sides, and under that was a notice covered in tear stains. ‘so this is what Aunt May was hiding earlier.’ he thought as he realized he was the reason May couldn’t move to a more affordable location. he quietly reorganized the papers to how she had them, finished his water, and went to bed. as he lay in bed he remembered one time shortly after Spider-Man became an Avenger. Tony Stark had offered him a room at the tower. maybe he could ask Tony if the offer was still available. with a sigh Peter let sleep take him away it was going to be a long weekend. hopefully he got his degree on monday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to explain a little something before you all get into this chapter. The Avengers are not very forthcoming with information about Deadpool. Aside from stay away from him. So at this point in time Peter does not know about Wade’s regeneration ability. That time on the roof, Peter thought he dislocated something and Wade Simply popped it back in. Wade kind of figures everyone already knows by now so his never mentioned it either. Also just a heads up some things happen in this chapter you might not be okay with.  
>  Now than without further adieu here is chapter 5

“Mr. Stark?”

“what is it Peter?” Tony Stark asked as he examined a new 3D model of a prototype he was working on.

“umm can I talk to you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter and replied “I thought you already where”

Peter’s cheeks had a red tint to them and he nodded “yeah I guess I am”

With a sigh, Tony took off his glasses and focused on Peter “what is it?”

“umm… back when I first joined the Avengers, you said I could stay in a room here in Avengers Tower. Uhh is that offer still available?” Peter hated asking for help, and right now he felt like he was the size of an ant standing under Tony Stark's gaze. 

Tony laughed and patted Peter on the back “of course it's still open. what made you change your mind?”

“Didn’t want to burden my aunt anymore?”

“oh so you decided to burden me instead huh?” he teased

Putting it that way really did make it seem like he was just burdening his boss. “uhhh… ummm”

Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and headed toward the door “hey now come on I’m teasing you. Come on then I’ll show you to your room and get you a key made.”

“Okay” Peter said as he followed Tony around the tower.

“this is the common room were we watch TV and movies, this is the kitchen: clean up after yourself, label your food, don't take food that belongs to someone else. The gym for working out, wipe down your station when your done no one likes to using sweaty equipment, especially if it’s someone else's sweat. Entrance to the pool and hot tub, NO skinny dipping, don't enter anyone else's room without prior authorization, no friends family or dates over until it has been cleared with the whole tower and they have passed a background check. And this, is your room, any questions?” Tony said as he came to a stop at a room.

“No sir, I think that’s it”

“good well enjoy, but don't go breaking any rules. Also JARVIS is always here if you need anything.”

“thank you Mr. Stark” Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him

Tony coughed and gave Peter a small hug before handing him a key card and returned to work.

Peter looked down at the card and smiled, Aunt May wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore and she could finally move to better and more affordable housing.

~you and me together well be~

“hey Aunt May!”

~Hey sweetie, so come on tell me how did it go?~

“I passed all my classes! I finally got my degree! sure I have to wait until the ceremony to get the paper but you know”

~oh Peter that’s such wonderful news! where do you want to go to celebrate?~

“how about the deli?”

~sounds good sweetie, I’ll meet you there at 5.~

“sounds great, see you then” Peter said before he hung up his phone and went into his room. The room had soft cream colored walls, a full sized bed, maple wood dresser with matching desk. It had a walkin closet and a small bathroom with a shower. Peter slowly walked around his room, part of him felt like he shouldn't be here, but he knew it was for the best. He noticed a small panel in the wall by the door. “JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?”

“what does this do?”

“changes the temperature of the room, adds holograms to the walls, can act as an alarm, among other things, sir.”

Peter gently touched the panel and a screen came to life, bringing up various menus. upon reading a few of the options he realized he could personalize the room to his tastes. he would definitely need to go over everything in more detail later on after he had helped Aunt May move. he checked the time, seeing it was 4:30 he closed the menu down and left the tower to go meet up with his aunt.

“Peter!”

“Hey Aunt May, sorry I’m late, did you wait long?” Peter said as he saw his aunt in front of the deli.

“Oh sweetie I only just got here, want to go inside and eat?”

“sounds great” he replied as he offered her his arm and lead her inside. 

After they ordered and sat down, May covered Peter’s hand with her own and said “Peter I am very proud of you. I know these last few years have been tough on you, but you've shown me the kind of man you are and I couldn’t be prouder. Your parents and Uncle Ben are proud of you as well.”

“I know Aunt May.”

“something bothering you dear?”

“Aunt May I saw the notice”

“Don’t you worry Peter things well work out”

“I know. Brick Haven has spots open and they have great reviews”

“sweetheart, that's a 55 and over community”

“I know, but since I now have my degree Mr. Stark wants me to work full time at Stark Industries and he has a place for employees to live if they need to so I’m taken care of. I can even help you move this week while we have time.

“Oh Peter, sweetie, are you sure?”

“yeah Aunt May I am, everything is going to be okay.” he said with a smile as their dinner arrived.

~*~*~

the rest of the week took its toll on Peter. during the day he used his hidden Spidey strength to help his Aunt move. whereas at night when he was on patrol he was so sore that he was not as fast as he should have been to be at peak performance. He had ran into Deadpool a few times. The merc had been supportive and offered Spider-Man an ear when he needed to vent. Part of him longed to kiss Deadpool again to feel his course tongue in his mouth, but as soon as he started getting close Deadpool would leave. He didn't understand what was going on why he had these desires and why Deadpool all of a sudden didn't seem to have them for him anymore. One night though knowing he would need help he pulled out the card and called Deadpool.

~Wade Wilson you want them dead, just take me to bed~

“Umm hey Deadpool, It’s… Spider-Man”

~oh! hey baby boy, whats up? you need someone unalived?~

“uh no. But you did say if I needed help to call”

~aww so no killing tonight?~

Spider-Man growled in frustration “NO! Look I need help busting a drug ring and could use your help. so are you in or out?”

~Whoa Spidey no need to get feisty, sure I’m in. when and where?~

“now in front of Joe’s Icecream Parlor? I can go over a few things before we go in.”

~sure see you soon~

with that the line went dead, and in a few minutes Deadpool spawned in.

“here I am baby boy, so what you need?”

“there is a lot of guys, but they all need to be taken down and brought in. so NON lethal shots only.”

Deadpool pouted “fine”

“Give me your word Deadpool”

“Not that it’s worth much, but okay you have my word”

“Fine on whether we keep hanging out and become friends than”

{friends with Spidey?}  
(is it worth it?)  
‘yes’ “Deal” Deadpool said as he stuck out his hand for Spidey to shake.

Spider-Man took his hand and shook it. “okay let's go. Remember you kill anyone and that's it”

“got it” Deadpool said as he followed the webslinger enjoying the contours of his ass.  
{let's take him home to really enjoy that ass}  
(no complaints from this end)  
‘no’  
{ :’( why not?}  
(it’s what you want)  
‘it’s not what he wants, and we are supposed to not get too close’  
{than why help him out?}  
(yeah)  
‘I could not live with myself if something happened to him because I turned him down when he needed my help’ Deadpool told his boxes as he climbed up onto the roof with Spider-Man.

“so that's them over there” Spider-Man said as he pointed at a warehouse across the road.

“any plans?”

“don't die?”

Deadpool chuckled, “okay how about I pop in and surprise them, while you drop down from above and start webbing up people in the back than? when your in place give me a sign and i'll go say hello”

“good idea, be careful” Spider-Man said before he webed the other building and climbed to the roof. He quickly got in place and signaled Deadpool, who teleported into the warehouse.

“hey now, who killed Papa Smurf?” Deadpool asked as he picked up a vile with blue liquid in it.

“back the fuck off Deadpool”

“yeah your not welcome here”

“yeah will smurf murders are not welcome here either so come on than.” Deadpool said as he sat down the bottle and took out his swords. ‘don't kill, non lethal blows only, got it baby boy.’ As everyone in the room charged at Deadpool, he gave a slight nod, and Spider-Man jumped down from above and started taking out the ones in the back.

“Shit! its Spider-Man” one of the goons called out before Spider-Man knocked him out and pulled him into a pile.

‘shit!’ Wade thought as he knocked one of the guys coming after him unconscious. “Spidey! look out!” Deadpool yelled as he saw a lookout with a syringe charing straight for Spider-Man.

Unfortunately due to all the work he had been doing lately Spider-Man was exhausted and even though he heard Deadpool’s warning and sensed the incoming attack. he still ended up getting the syringe embedded into his leg. He quickly pulled it out, but knew it was too late. He had been drugged with whatever they had been selling.

Deadpool was pissed but remembered what Spidey had said. fueled by anger he threw a smoke bomb and took most of the goons that remained out. As the smoke cleared a pile of groaning men lay at his feet.

“Shit!” screamed the lookout, he turned to run away from Deadpool, only to end up running right into him. “Help!” he cried as Deadpool grabbed him and lifted him up.

“who's going to help you? your friends? they are taking a nap. Spider-Man? you drugged him. The cops? your on the wrong side of the law buddy.”

“what are you going to do to me?”

“do? not sure yet but I won't kill you, there are things that are so much worse than death. Tell you what, tell me what you gave Spidey and I might be nice”

“They call it Liquid V”

“what’s it do?”

“Look for yourself”

Deadpool turned to look at Spider-Man only to almost drop his hostage. Making the hottest most erotic noises he had ever herd was Spider-Man. he looked like he was about to bust a hole in his spandix he was so swollen. “fuck” Deadpool moaned. he quickly shook his head and turned back to his captive. “antidote now!”

“there isn’t one”

“then…”

“he's got to get laid to get it out of his system”

Deadpool growled before knocking out the lookout and tied him up with the rest of the goons. he then sent a text to the police and made his way over to Spidey. “hey baby boy we need to get you out of here” he said as he placed a hand on Spider-Mans back.

“ahhhh” he moaned as fire seemed to course through his body.

“shit baby boy, where does your girlfriend live?”

“I don't have one anymore” he groaned as he wrapped his leg around Deadpool and grinded up on him. damn he smelled good what was that? Iron? Taco seasoning? Gunpowder?

“Fuck, okay than your boyfriend?”

“don't have one of those either” came the husky reply

if Spidey kept this up he would end up going home with him after all. “Damn it… uhhh… anyone you trust enough to take care of you?”

“just one” Spider-Man said as he nuzzled into Deadpool's neck, breathing in his scent.

“great who?” he choked out

“you” Spider-Man said as he rubbed his pelvis on Deadpool.

“fuck it!” Deadpool said as he hooked an arm around Spider-Man and teleported him to his apartment.  
{yay going to get laid tonight!}  
(finally)  
‘not happening’  
{what? he wants the D}  
‘he's been drugged! I’ll do everything I can to please him. but penetration is out of the question’ Deadpool told his boxes as he laid a horny ass super hero in his bed.

“please help me” Spider-Man said the desire and ache evident in his voice.

Deadpool gulped and nodded. “okay baby boy lets get this off first” he said as he placed his hands on Spider-Man's hips and slide down his pants.

“ahh!” Spider-Man moaned as the cold air hit his hot body.

“Fuck baby boy” Deadpool moaned. he could see why Spidey was in pain. The veins on his dick where enlarged, his testicules where swollen, the slightest touch seemed to cause sparks to fly, not to mention the heat that radiated off his body. Deadpool reached into the end table by the bed and pulled out lubes, oils, and baby wipes. “lets clean you up first huh?” he said as he wiped the precum and sweat off of Spidey's lower body, who whimpered and moaned at the touch. Deadpool tossed the used wipey into the can by the bed. he removed his gloves and mask, before lowering himself between the hero's legs, he looked back up at Spider-Man and said “are you sure?”

“mmmm, yes please”

not needing any other motivation he took Spider-Man's swollen member into his mouth.

“oh fuu…” he moaned as the fire boiled in his loins.

Deadpool slowly bobbed his head up and down Spider-Man's shaft, as he gently massaged his balls with his hand, as he whimpered and started to squirm. Deadpool grinned he was satisfying the man in his bed. However he knew it would require a harder orgaism if not multiple ones to rid his body of the toxins. knowing this he slowly and gently pressed the tube closed which earned him a whimper of protest from Spider-Man. “Sorry baby boy I got to work you more before I let you cum”

“please?” he cried

Deadpool ignored the request and stopped sucking on Spider-Man.

“no please keep going” Spidey whimpered. Deadpool looked up at him the lust and hunger evident in his eyes. The look alone sent chills down his spine. what was it about this man that drove him insane? Those piercing blue eyes, they seemed to look deep into his soul. Spidey whimpered as he stated to rotate his hips.

The mercenary chuckled, as he saw how he had total control over his crush. “All in good time, just enjoy it for now,” he said as he found the vain he was looking for. Using only his tongue he started at the base of the hero's balls and followed the vain up to the tip of his dick. 

Spidey moaned loudly as Deadpool swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, collecting all his precum. 

“mmmm so good Spidey” Deadpool said as he enjoyed the taste of the man in his bed.

“Please” Spider-Man begged.

This caused the Merc to whimper, seeing his baby boy begging for him to let him cum was so nerve wracking. “Really? You want it that bad Spidey?”

“Yes! Please”

“okay on one condition”

“Anything!”

“Moan my name aloud”

Spider-Man looked down at Deadpool as he took his throbbing hard dick back into his warm moist mouth. “ahhhh ugggh” Deadpool was joking right? Could he really moan the name Wade Wilson aloud?

{did you just?}  
‘I did’  
{oh my god, what have you done?}  
(I hope you know what you are doing)  
‘I don’t’ 

Spider-Man lay withering, trimpling, and aching in Deadpool’s hands. The pleasure was building and building but no release. “Oh… fuc… please?”

“Just one little word baby boy and you can blow your whole load into my mouth”

Spidey whimpered, his desire was getting to hard to hold back. “mmmhmm” he moaned as he looked down.

Sensing eyes on him Deadpool looked up, and opened his mouth to show Spider-Man what he could do with his tongue. he slide it up and down Spideys shaft gently nipping at the throbbing veins, followed by wrapping his tongue around the head, all the while looking at his face wanting to see his reaction.

Sure the Web Slinger was wearing his mask but him and Deadpool had locked eyes. The passion, lust, and desire that radiated off the merc sent him over the edge. Before he could even process what he was doing he had placed his hands on Deadpool's head, making him take all of him in his mouth. “Oh god Wade Wilson, please make me cum for you!”

{Oh fuck!}  
(he did it)  
‘god damn i’m screwed’ hearing such a request for Spider-Man, Deadpool released the tube and resumed fondling the masked heros balls while he deepthroated the half naked Spider in his bed.

“Shi… Wade … I”

“Cum for me” Deadpool mumbled as he sucked on the quivering man's member. 

The sensation was sending so many waves of pleasure through his body, all Spider-Man could do was moan and whimper. “Wade!” he screamed as he thrusted hard into Deadpool's mouth once more before releasing his load.

The rush of the warm liquid caused the merc to choke a little, but he refused to waste a single drop of the creamy goodness that Spider-Man had given him.

“Sorry” Spidey said between gasps

“Don’t be sorry, baby boy”

“it still hurts” the hero cried.

Deadpool offered the webslinger a soft smile as he picked up the bottle of oil and put some in his hands.

seeing the oil Spider-Man sat up in alarm “what are you doing?”

“you really thought one blow job would be enough? sweetheart your drugged up on some super viagra like shit. It’s going to take quite a few orgasms before you’re free from its effects. Anyways I have to oil you up so your dick doesnt become raw with all the activity.”

Satisfied with that answer Spider-Man slowly laid back down and moaned as Deadpool’s warm oily hands started to work on his equipment.

“Little Spidey likes this?”

“mmhmm” He replied as he nodded his head.

{fuck, this is getting way to hot, can we get a kiss?}  
(oh yes! please ask)  
Deadpool gulped as he looked down at the masked man. “baby boy?”

“hmm?”

“Can I… get a… kiss?”

Spider-Man blushed really hard but slowly nodded his head and lifted his mask, it's the least he could do for what Deadpool was giving him.

Deadpool laid down next to Spider-Man. while he was still stroking the heros cock, he leaned in and captured Spidey’s lips with his own. They both moaned as they deepened the kiss. it took all of the mercenaries willpower to not straddle the other man and go to town on him. As they parted lips, both were breathing heavily. “Damn baby boy” Deadpool said, his erection pressing hard up against Spider-Man’s leg. 

“Wade?”

“yeah?”

“could you make me cum again? please? it really hurts”

“yes of course, sorry i just wanted to get that kiss” with that Deadpool leaned in quickly kissing Spider-Man again before leaning down and taking the throbbing member into his mouth once more.

“oh yes!” Spidey moaned as he bucked his hips up into Deadpool's mouth.

{his lucky we no longer have a gag reflex}  
(indeed)  
Deadpool grinned, he enjoyed making Spider-Man feel so good. unfortunately, he knew he had to change his tactics if he was going to keep the half naked man in his bed cumming.  
{we could fuck him}  
(he could fuck us!)  
‘no. he's not ready, remember he said he was only starting to feel that he was bi’  
{that means we are his firsts}  
(squee!)  
Deadpool examined the man in front of him, before he stopped sucking on him and let the aching member go. This earned him a whimper of protest from Spider-Man. Deadpool softly chuckled as he started to stroke Spidey as he slowly lowered his head and started licking up and down his shaft each time getting closer and closer to his target. each inch closer Spider-Man’s gasps and moans got quicker, Deadpool could feel the desire  
{are you sure it's not ours?}  
(i hope you know what you are doing)  
‘I’m giving Spidey something his most likely never received before’

Spider-Man moaned, he was not sure what Deadpool was doing but it felt really good, his breath caught in his chest as Deadpools tongue touched its target.

Deadpool looked up, trying to read the other man, was he enjoying it?

Spidey started to whimper, this told Deadpool that yes he was enjoying it and that he wanted more.

With a smile the merc went back to pleasuring the man in his bed. he resumed stroking his shaft as he slid his tongue over Spidey’s entrance. which in turn rewarded him with an “ahhh!” escaping Spider-Man’s lips. Deadpool's tongue traveled all over the hero's sacred space. first his tongue went up and down, and then it went in circles around Spidey's entrance.

Spider-Man’s mind was being blown, never had he felt this sensation before. he could feel the heat boiling up in his loins. “mmm… ahh... Wade” he moaned.

Deadpool was glad he was pleasing Spidey, and with caution thrown into the wind, he eased his tongue inside the hero.

The sudden invasion caused Spider-Man's body to jump a little as he let out a surprised “ahh!” the pleasure soon took over and caused him to become deeply relaxed.

“like that dont you baby boy?” Deadpool asked his voice gravelly and deep.

“mmhmm” came the reply followed by a moan, he was enjoying it so much his member was dripping precum.

Deadpool knew the other man was close, so he thrusted his tongue inside Spider-Man once more before sliding his tongue up Spideys shaft gathering up his precum along the way before taking him back into his mouth.

“Oh Wade! So… close…” The hero said, which earned him a moan from Deadpool, the vibrations from the moan caused him to trimple. Spider-Man let out one final scream of bless, before he filled the mercs mouth with his seed.

After Wade swallowed Spideys load he looked down at him, blue eyes ablaze “Damn baby boy! Your so fucking arrousing”

He looked up at Deadpool and breathlessly asked, “What was that?”

Embarrassed he blushed and looked away “I’m not sure you want to know…”

“I’ve never been pleasured like that before. What did you do?”

With a sigh knowing he wasn't going to leave without an explanation he mumbled “a rim job”

“Huh?”

Deadpool looked back at him, did Spidey really not know? The puzzled looked he gave only made things more uncomfortable “okay umm… ill explain but You can’t get mad at me deal?”

“O...kay?”

Deadpool galped and while he avoided looking at Spider-Man he said “I gave you a rim job, anilingus, a tossed salad, a rusty trombone or whatever you want to call it. What I did was I… umm well I was licking your asshole and that last sensation you really enjoyed, well umm… that was my tongue going inside you.” Deadpool's face was so red you could barely tell he wasn't wearing his mask.

Spider-Man on the other hand, the realization of what Deadpool had admitted doing to him, left him mouth open in shock as well as his checks growing a deep crimson. “So umm… that's why I’ve never been pleasured like that before”

“Yeah, most people don't realise that the prostate is the male g-spot so they don't really try anything down there.”

“You’re joking!”

Deadpool looked at the shocked Spider and shook his head before saying “nope, and it looks like I still need to work on you a bit more”

“I’m… sorry”

“What the fuck you sorry for!?”

“This?” he said as he motioned to his lower half

“Shit this has been the best night ive had in ages.”

“But… umm” he replied as he motioned to Deadpool’s very prominent erection.

“Oh don't you worry, I'll take care of that later. You're the one whose been drugged. Now lay back down and let me finish you off huh?”

Spider-Man slowly nodded and lay back down, he couldn't believe Deadpool had eaten his ass and he had enjoyed it. He would have to experiment later on to see what else he liked down there.

Deadpool poured more oil in his hands before working them on Spidey’s still rock hard cock. This earned him a moan from the other man as he realised how much he liked the feel of Deadpools hands on his member. Deadpool knew the next step to making the web head feel good, but he was worried, how the man in his bed would react. With a deep breath he poured some lube on his fingertips and started to rub Spider-Man’s entrance.

Spidey gasped at the new sensation but let out a moan at how good it felt. Wanting to know what Deadpool was doing he looked to see the mercenary watching him very carefully. One hand was slowly jerking him off the other hand was underneath him.

“You okay baby boy?” his voice dripping with concern

Spider-Man galped, but slowly nodded “be gentle?” he asked

“Of course” Deadpool replied as he applied more lube to his fingers. “Just relax, you'll feel some slight pressure, maybe a little pain but thats all normal okay?”

With a soft nod, Spidey laid all the way back, trying to relax and just enjoy Wade’s warm hand on his shaft. 

{so we are going to fuck Spidey now?}  
(all ready?)  
‘No you idiots! I’m going to finger him’ Wade told his boxes before he slowly started to insert one lubed up finger into Spider-Man.

Spidey let out a cry of pain as Deadpool’s finger slowly inched its way inside him.

“Shh… it's okay baby boy” He said in a soft and gentle tone, as he resumed jerking off the hero.

Spider-Man let out a soft cry and the pain slowly started to turn into pleasure.

“There you go Spidey” Deadpool moaned as he started to pump him finger in and out of Spider-Man. He looked down and the site in front of him made him ache from this man even more. The throbbing hard wet member, the open panting mouth, those spread apart legs with the quivering hole begging to be fucked. Shit how he wanted to be between those legs and deep inside that ass. But he knew better so instead he added more lube and slowly inserted a second finger into the erotic man in front of him.

Spider-Man whimpered in pain as Deadpool pumped his fingers inside him and slowly started to scissor him open.

“It’s okay Spidey, your almost there” Deadpool said as he sped up his movements.

“Shit!” Spider-Man cursed, he was starting to enjoy this too much, which lead him to wonder what would it feel like to have Deadpool’s dick inside him? The thought alone made him start to drip “Oh Wade!” he moaned as he started to ride Deadpools fingers.

“Hmm… so hot” Deadpool moaned as he filled that mental image into his sexy times fun box. As he sped up his movements he felt the little ball of nerves he had been searching for. “Ahhh there you are” he moaned as he started rubbing the bundle earning him loud moans and sounds of ecstasy from Spider-Man.

“Keep doing that wade! Please… so close”

“You got it baby boy” Deadpool replied as his fingers started to pound that bundle of nerves. “Cum for me Spider-Man!” he groaned. The pain in his nether regions was getting unbearable but he toughened though the pain for Spidey.

“WADE!” Spider-Man screamed as he released his load all over Wades hand, his suit and the bed.

“Fuck!” Deadpool moaned, another mental picture to use later. He slowly and carefully removed his fingers from inside Spidey and started to clean both of them up with a wipey. 

“Wade?” he said breathlessly

“Hmm?”

“Will you… *mumbles*”

Deadpool's head sprung up had he heard that correctly? “What!?”

“Will you… you know… fuck me?” Spider-Man asked, his face turning red as he looked away.

{yes!}  
(yes!)  
“I don’t think your ready”  
{what?}  
(no!)

“What do you mean? This is what you want right?”

“Fuck me, of course i do! But you need more training and prepping before I penetrate you. I mean come on!” Deadpool said as he unzipped his pants, and his dick emerged free from its leather prison at last. “I am a lot bigger than 2 fingers. I could really hurt you”

Spider-Man gaped at the size of the man in front of him, he was huge, very well endowed indeed.

Deadpool blushed “your drooling sweetie” he said with a chuckle

He quickly wiped his mouth “sorry”

“You see baby boy, I’d love to fuck you honest. But I don't think I should. Besides, it looks like the drugs are starting to wear off, so you don't need me inside you now.”

“I’m grateful for all the help Wade, I really am but I want you inside me! Seeing it only makes me want it even more. Please Wade I’m begging you, fuck me”

{you can't say no to him can you?}  
(his begging you for our dick!)  
‘He's not ready…’

“Wade? Please?”

Deadpool looked down at Spider-Man the desire in his voice and the aching in his own loins he couldn't keep saying no. he let out a sigh and said, “are you sure?”

“Yes please”

He gulped “okay, fine, but if it gets to much tell me to stop and I will please.” Deadpool knew how this would end but he couldn't say no to a half naked Spider-Man begging to be fucked.

“I promise” Spidey said as he longingly watched Deadpool place himself between his own legs.

{why so nervous big guy?}  
(we’ve done this a dozen times already)  
‘Those were just sexual fantasies!’  
{oh come on this is the same thing, besides he wants us!}  
(he's literally begging you for it)  
Deadpool took the bottle of lube, treated Spider-Man's entrance and than himself. “Is this what you really and truly want?”

“Yes Wade, now please I want you really bad”

Deadpool swallowed hard and with a nod, aligned himself with Spider-Man’s hole and started to push in. He let out a pained groan as Spider-Man screamed in pain and tightened up painfully around his dick.

“Stop!” he wailed

“Damn it! Fuck I told you baby boy. And this is literally just the tip” Deadpool said as tears rolled down his face.

“Don't move! Please” Spider-Man cried. “It hurts so much”

“I know baby boy, but if I don't pull out it will only get more painful for both of us.” Ddeadpool said between pained gasps. He knew he was hurting Spidey, even though he was already starting to go soft, he had to get out of him, but he also knew he couldn't just forcefully pull out or he would hurt Spider-Man even more. So with a heart broken sigh he started to stroke Spider-Man’s limp dick again.

Through his soft sobs he let out a faint moan and finally he relax just enough that Deadpool could pull out without hurting him more.

With one quick motion Deadpool removed himself from inside Spider-Man and saw a new blood stain on his bed. He had made Spider-Man bleed, had he been able to resist the other man's charms and said no this wouldn’t have happened. “DAMN IT!” Deadpool yelled as he slammed his fists into his bed before leaving a balled up sobbing Spider-Man alone on his bed and locked himself up in a back room.

Spidey was not sure what hurt more the penetration or that fact that Deadpool was pissed and had left him to sob uncontrollably alone.

Deadpool, on the other hand was furious, he was in a very dark place in his mind. He had raped Spider-Man. The shame and guilt of what he had done was too much for him to process. He needed to be tormented and suffer for all eternity for what he had done. So with a heavy heart he wrote on a piece of paper and slide it under the door. Before setting up a chair and preparing a rope. It wouldn't be the eternity he needed but it was a start. With a sigh he got on top of the chair, fastened the rope around his neck, looked sadly at the door “I’m so sorry Spidey” and kicked the chair down. It was a more painful and longer way to go, but at least Spider-Man wouldn’t have to hear the gunshot.

“Wade! My dear you look terrible, are your boxes giving you that much grief?” Death asked as she tried to embrace her lover and give him a kiss.

Wade however was not going to have any of that his eyes lay down cast and his aura was dark. “Not this time babe. I screwed up majorly. I can't be here the eternity I deserve so take me to hell for what time i've got”

“What on earth did you do?” Death asked, this was unlike her lover, he rarely if ever talked like this.

“Not now babe, just let me go where I belong”

With a somber sigh Death brought Wade to the gates of hell.

A demon looked up and greeted her “hey Death, what have you brought me today?”

“I've brought you Wade Wilson”

“The fucker that cant stay dead? What bullshit you trying to pull?”

“Yeah yeah, I don't have long so just take me over there and torment me all you want will yah?”

“Must have really screwed up to need torment that badly, alright Death hand him over, but you owe me” With that Wade crossed over into hell, to receive what he deserved.

Back at Deadpool's apartment Spider-Man had finally calmed down enough to stop crying “Wade? Please come out we have to talk about this” he said as he cleaned up and got dressed. “Deadpool? Come on stop running away and hiding when things screw up” He said as he knocked on the door. “Wade?” he felt something stick to his foot so he looked down and saw a piece of folded paper. “Hhhmmm?” he picked it up and unfolded it reading what he could because tear stains had made the ink run in places. 

‘Hey baby boy, look I’m so fucking sorry for what I did to you. I told you, you were not ready, but you insisted. The desire in your voice, the way you looked, the burning in my loins, I couldn't say no, I couldn't resist your body. Now look what I've done! I've hurt you! I’ve dirtied you! I’ve ruined you! All because my dick was hard and I didn't have enough blood in my brain to tell you no. do yourself a favor Spider-Man and leave. I can’t live with what I’ve done to you. Maybe one day we can be partners but who am I kidding that will never happen now. GoodBye Spidey <3 Deadpool’

Tears started to fill Spider-Man's eyes again. Deadpool was ashamed of what they had done, even though he Spider-Man had made the demand. And now if he understood what Wade was saying he was going to kill himself because of it. “Wade! Please open up! Don’t do this!” he cried. He tried the door but it was locked and he discovered he was more out of it than he thought when he couldn't break the door down. “Wade!?” still no response, he had to hurry. Spider-Man remembered watching old detective movies with his Uncle Ben when he was a kid, and they always used a card to get into locked rooms. ‘It's worth a try’ he thought as he pulled out his passkey and after some jiggling the door popped open. He quickly pocketed the card before running into the room, only to find out he was too late.

“Oh my god!” he choked out, he ran over to Deadpool's hanging body, pulling the dagger off his leg and cutting through the rope. Deadpool's body crashed onto the ground with a thud, not moving. “Oh no Wade!” Spider-Man cried as he kneeled next to Deadpool's lifeless body hoping to find a pulse but felt nothing but a broken neck. “Why Wade? Why? All because I was to stupid to listen?” As his masked filled with tears he removed it and gently pulled Deadpool's head into his lap. He leaned down so that their foreheads where touching tears rolled down Spider-Man’s face and pooled onto Deadpools. “Damn it Wade why did you do it? We could have worked it out. Why does everyone I get close to end up dying?” ‘damn it what am I going to do? Ill have to call the police but my dna is everywhere Ill be the one Wade’s murder will be pined on. Oh god Mr. Stark is going to kill me, he told me to stay away and now look at what I’ve done. Oh no what will Aunt May think of me now?’ Spider-Man was so upset about what had happened, he did not notice the dead body in his arms slowly coming back to life.

Deadpool felt he had come back way sooner that he should have, and he now had brown hair? “Uuhhggg what the fuck?”

Spider-Man opened his eyes. His green eyes meeting Wades blue eyes, he let out a startled scream and jumped back causing Deadpool's head to fall from his lap and crack on the floor. “Ahh! What the bloody hell!?”

Deadpool growled in pain “argh asshole! Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my house?” he asked as he rolled over onto his knees, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the brown haired, green eyed, sexy beast in front of him.

Spider-Man crouched tariffed in a corner, how could Deadpool be alive? He was dead just a minute ago. He had checked he had no pulse and a broken neck. Now he was clearly alive with a gun pointed at him, nothing made sense.

{hold it big guy!}  
‘Why?’  
{its Spidey!}  
(yeah check the suit out numbnuts)  
“Huh?” Deadpool said as he reread his boxes and turned his eyes to the intruders body. He quickly realized why he had come back early. Spider-Man must have found him, cut him down, and was not being held at gunpoint. “Ah shit Spidey! Don't do that! For fucks sake I could have killed you” Deadpool said as he holstered his gun and offered the trimpled Webster his hand, which he refused to take.

“Wade?”

“Yes?”

“How? What? You were dead!”

“Yes captain obvious and your not wearing a mask”

Spider-Man went white as he noticed his mask on the floor. Deadpool now knew what he looked like. ‘Oh shit’

Deadpool on the other hand was checking Sspidey out.  
{damn Spidey is cute!}  
(what a hoty)  
‘Sexy picture added to fun time box’

“But… but you were dead”

With a sigh Deadpool crossed his arms and said “you don't know anything about me do you?”

“You kill people for a living, the Avengers don't like you” Spider-Man replied as he counted on his fingers. “You know how to pleasure a man with just your mouth and hands” he grew deep red as he said this, and both men felt a twitch down below.

Deadpool offered him a soft smile “anything else?”

After a few more minutes of thinking Spidey slowly shook his head “no that's it”

Deadpool nodded and sighed “thought so, the fact that you know they hate me, tells me they have told you to stay away from me. But they should have at least warned you about my healing factor. Oh well a little late for that now huh baby boy?”

Just as Spider-Man was about to say something else his ear piece went off. “Hello?”

~DAMN IT PARKER WHERE ARE YOU?~

“At a friends, had a lot on my mind last night and just needed to hangout”

~next time let someone know! NOW GET BACK TO THE TOWER PETER YOU HAVE WORK!~

Deadpool looked Spider-Man with a great big shit eating grin, not only did he know what Spider-Man looked like, he knew his name. ‘So Peter Parker is Spider-Man, thanks Tin for brains’  
{oh can we call him Petey?}  
(poor kid)

Spider-Man sat down his com link and rubbed his ear, Tony sure sounded mad.

“You okay Petey?”

“You heard all of that?”

“No I didn't hear that your name is Peter Parker, or that you work for Tony Stark”

“Oh no, Mr. Stark is going to roast me alive”

“I didn't know he liked soylent green. But hey I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Peter offered Wade a small smile before putting his mask back on. “Gee thanks now an exit?”

Wade pointed at a window “that will be the quickest way”

With a nod Spider-Man opened the window, webbing a nearby building and headed to Avengers Tower. What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that night after Peter had finished work but before going out on patrol, he went to Tony Stark to hopefully get some answers. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yes Peter?”

“What can you tell me about Deadpool?”

Tony looked up and focused on Peter “you already know what you need to”

“But…”

“Banner!” Tony said as he pushed a button on the intercom.

A minute later Bruce Banner entered the office “you rang?” he asked a bit annoyed

“Do a thorough examination of Peter will you? I think Deadpool might have done something to him.”

“Umm… Okay sure, this way Peter” Banner said as he directed a confused Peter towards the med bay.

‘What the hell? I just wanted more info on the guy. Wait what an examination? Oh shit’ Peter thought as he walked into the med bay and sat down on the examination table.

“Disrobe please” Bruce said as he put on his stethoscope, and set a few tools on the side table.

Peter nodded and stripped down to his underwear before sitting back down and covering his lap.

Banner carefully examined Peter’s body, checking for any abnormalities and asked “ so what have you been doing with Deadpool?”

With an irritated growl Peter replied “The dude helped me out with a job last night. He ended up dead and came back to life. It creeped me the fuck out, so excuse me for wanting more information on the guy.” okay sure a lot more happened after ‘the job’ and before Wade ended up dead, but did anyone but Spider-Man and Deadpool really need to know that? No, no they didn’t.

“Hold on a minute you weren't told the basics about him?”

“No, so forgive me for being confused”

Bruce nodded “well look next time you want info like that just ask JARVIS. Tony and Steve are the last people you want to go to for help about Deadpool. All right Peter one more test, I'm going to need you to drop your shorts and bend over.”

Peter nodded and did as he was told. After the events from earlier he was worried about what Bruce would find. He let out a groan of discomfort as Banner proceed with the examination. The exam itself only took a few moments to be complete, but for Peter it felt like an eternity.

“Alright you're good to go, I'll let Tony know he had nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks” Peter mumbled as he quickly got dressed and left the room. He sighed as he laid down on his bed. This was not going to be easy for him, especially with how the other man made him fell. His nether regions started to wake up as memories of this morning came flooding back to him ‘NO! I can't think like that! I've got to go on patrol’ he thought as he calmed himself down and suited up. Once dressed he climbed the tower and swag to an adjacent building scanning for trouble doing his best to block any stray thoughts about the Merc with an Amazing Mouth ‘NO!’

 

Wade, on the other hand, was at the bar drinking, empty bottles and glasses lay in a growing pile in front of him.

“So Wade, got troubles? I don't normally see you in here just to drink.” Weasel said as he poured the masked merc another drink.

“Just had some fucked up shit happen, that I wish I could really drink it all away.”

“Sorry to hear that” he replied as he set the drink down.

‘Fuck, we really screwed up’  
{Do you think Spidey hates us?}  
(Who knows)  
‘I would if I was him’ Wade thought as he throw back the shot. The buzz Wade felt quickly faded, which caused him only to get more frustrated. “Thanks for the drinks Weas” Deadpool said as he paid his tab and left the bar. Normally he would just teleport home and blow out his brains but a long walk in the cold air might do him some good.

“O.M.G.! Wade! Sugar haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to my neighborhood?” A brunette in a green party dress and heels called out.

“Hey Champagne! Just taking a walk”

“Well Sugar walk that fine ass in here than and let me give you a dance. What do you say?”

Deadpool thought for a moment, he could really use a private dance or two. Especially after the last few days he needed it. Plus the lighting in the club worked in his favor when it came to how he looked without his mask. “I'll take you up on that offer, but only if you and a friend give me a private dance” he replied as he held up some money.

“Oh Sugar! You know you're not leaving until your happy.” Champagne said as she took the money and then led him into the club. “Ladies this is Wade, show him a good time while I go get his room ready.” She said as she led Deadpool to a big chair in front of a stage surrounded by women in various states of undress and lingerie.

“You got it” a few of the woman said as they surrounded their prey.

“What's with the mask cutie?”

“I'm so sexy I got to wear it so, your other clients have a shot at you lovely lady's”

A few of the girls giggled and one got on the stage. Seeing this Deadpool leaned back to enjoy the show. She smiled at him as she wrapped her leg around the pole and proceeded to start to dance. The other ladies started to touch and explore Wade’s body over his suit. He let out a soft moan as he enjoyed the attention his body was finally getting.

A few moments later Champagne came back to find Wade enjoying himself among the dancers. “Okay ladies thank you but I need to relieve you of your precious find.”

“Awww” they protested as she took a hold of his hand and started to lead him away.

“Ready for that dance now?”

Deadpool nodded he needed to get satisfaction after so long.

Champagne led him to the second floor into room 3. The room had low lighting, a red queen sized bed, a sink, and a table full of toys. On the bed was a blonde in a red dress. “This is Ginger, Gin this is Wade.”

“Hey there masked stranger, would you like to have a good time?”

“That's why I'm here” Wade said as he strolled over to the bed and crawled on top of Ginger.

“Oh my… So muscular” Gin said as slowly ran her hands up and down his biceps.

Wade chuckled “if your impressed by those your going to love the size of my dick”

“Oh Sugar, she's not getting the dick. She's getting the mouth. I'm getting that dick” Champagne said as she got on the bed behind Wade and started to stock him through his suit.

Wade moaned as he rolled over so that he was lying on his back. “Mmm alright ladies I'm all yours”

Champagne smiled as she unzipped his pants and his penis emerged.

“Oh my” Ginger moaned, as she licked her lips.

“want to put that tongue to good use?” Wade joked.

Ginger looked at Champagne who nodded, so she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. 

“Fuck!” he moaned, this is why he paid these ladies handsomely, they knew what they where doing and where good at it.

“okay Gin stop hogging him, it's my turn now.”

Ginger let out a pout but lifted her head and moved over to allow Champagne room to straddle Wade.

Champagne carefully slipped a rubber onto Wade before saying “ready Sugar?”

Wade nodded and moaned deeply as Champagne took him inside her.

she let out a few whimpers as she rode him. 

“alright Ginger up up” Wade said as he gently tapped her leg and pointed to his face.

She blushed and bite her lip.

“Oh honey you better ride that face of his. you will regret it if you don't. this man has one of the best tongue games I have ever experienced.”

Ginger whimpered as she straddled his face and then slowly lowered herself.

Wade reached up, rolled back his mask and shoved his tongue into her wet slit.

“oh my god!” she moaned, this man was really something else. no wonder Champagne had invited her into the room to be her plus 1. 

Wade rotated his hips, grinding into Champagne as he feasted on Ginger. Both of the girls where in bless, and Wade himself was starting to enjoy everything as well. he was getting close to reaching a climax, and after a few quick thrusts came. “Shit” he moaned

Champagne slowly got off of him before removing the rubber and depositing it in a nearby trash can. “oh my Wade,” she moaned as she saw he was already hard again “baby you need another round?”

Wade let out a sigh “you know what fuck it, i got time, you ladies want another round?”

“So Gin want to ride the best dick you'll ever have?” Champagne asked Ginger who was still trembling on Wade’s face.

She nodded as she carefully climbed off of Wades face and made her way over to Champagne.

Wade sat up to get a better view of the show.

“his huge” Gin whispered.

“I know, but trust me there is no other like it” Champagne whispered back

“yeah and it wants to make a new friend” Wade chimed in.

Both Champagne and Ginger blushed before she took Champagne's spot and slowly took Wade into her not bothering to wrap him up this time.

‘fuck I’ve needed to get laid’  
{yes, about time to}  
(so much better than our hands right?)  
Wade and Yellow agreed with White, this was so much better than their hands.

“Can I have a turn?” Champagne asked as she looked down longingly at Wade’s lips.

“I'd be insulted if you didn't” Wade replied as he wiggled his tongue teasing her.

“oh Sugar, you better put that to good use” Champagne said as she straddled his face and lowered herself.

“don't i always?” Wade asked before sliding her tongue inside her.

“oh that you do Sugar that you do” Champagne moaned as she grinded against his face, enjoying the feeling of Wades tongue as it explored her as it had done so many times before.

on the other side, Ginger was moaning as she rotated her hips “oh Wade! you feel so good”

All Wade could do to reply was to moan and buck his hips up a bit, since his mouth was occupied with other things. He did tap her leg though when he got close.

Ginger noticing he was on the brink of orgasm, climbed off of him and took him into her mouth to finish the job. 

Wade whimpered as he left the warm moist hole, and entered into another one. ‘Shit I forgot why I stopped visiting here’  
{you couldn't stay away from Spider-Man}  
(indeed you feel hard for that red and blue spandex)  
feeling the warmth pooling in his nether region he said “fuck Gin I'm about to cum” upon warning Ginger he coaxed Champagne into one more orgasm. 

Ginger speed up her movements and moaned as she felt the member in her mouth explode. she nearly choked on how much he came, but she refused to waste any.

“Sorry” Wade said breathlessly as Champagne trembling got off of his face.

“its okay” Ginger said as she took a moment to catch her breath. 

Wade tucked himself away and rolled down his mask. “thank you lady for the dances, but Ii should get going I only paid for so long and I think we went over it.”

both ladies pouted but knew he was right.

“okay Sugar but you visit me more often than you hear?” Champagne said before she kissed his mask and headed out and back to the main floor.

“you okay?” he asked Ginger, who was still sitting on the bed.

“yeah, I’m fine just can't really move right now” she replied with a blush.

“oh sorry about that” Wade said as he rubbed the back of his head

“oh don't be, that was amazing, I'll be good to go soon”

Wade nodded, left the room, and headed outside.

A few of the dancers from earlier came up to him “leaving already baby?”

“yeah I got stuff I got to do” Wade said to the girls

“awwwww boo”

with a chuckle and a wave, Wade headed out into the night.

 

later on that night when Peter got back to the tower, he made sure everyone had turned in for the night before going to his room. “JARVIS?”

“how can I be of assistance Mr. Parker?”

“can you bring up all the data I’m allowed access to on Deadpool?”

“of course sir” JARVIS replied as a screen appeared in Peter’s room, and files and images starting to load.

Peter clicked the screen and dragged it to the bed and laid down to read. most of the articles where about people Deadpool had killed, but a few articles interested Peter. such as the ones about him attending charity events and donating to children in need. it turned out that he seemed to love kids, and they seemed to love him right back. seeing the images of Deadpool surrounded by smiling children at the hospital made Peter feel a glow inside, he had a new outlook on the merc. but how could a guy who would pull a gun on you for being in his apartment, give so much to charity and be adored by children? Peter smiled at the images of him with kids, before continuing on by reading an article about Deadpool's powers turns out he had been killed numerous times, in many different ways, every time he always came back, he had to ability to heal himself rapidly, was a great marksman, as well as a great tactician. ‘this would have been nice to know’ Peter thought as he saved the article. ‘so Deadpool can't die, so is death just a game to him? he sure seemed upset last time I saw him. so he's a bad guy that loves kids, his willing to help me when I need it, but will kill for money?’ “this makes no sense!” Peter groaned as he bared his head into his pillow.

“what seems to be the problem sir?”

“Nothing JARVIS, just some stuff going on in my head is all. guess just different issues nothing to worry about” last thing he needed was Bruce poking around in his head. with a sigh Peter closed the screen “thanks JARVIS” he said as he got comfy and closed his eyes. 

“of course sir” JARVIS replied in a hushed voice.

as Peter succumb to sleep, his mind continued too drift to Deadpool.

“Hey baby boy” the merc said as he sat down next to Spider-Man.

“hi Wade”

“whats on your mind?”

“nothing”

“come on” Deadpool said as he placed a gloved hand on Spider-Man’s leg

“just a lot going on I guess”

“like?”

“how you seem to be two different people?”

“really? I thought there was only one of me”

“I mean come on how can you kill people and then turn right around and give money to sick kids?”

“it's easy, the people I unalive deserve it.” Deadpool said as he rubbed his masked lips against Spider-Man's masked neck.

Peter let out soft moans as the heat from the mercs mouth grassed across his skin. “Wade?” he said his voice trembling.

“yes?” Deadpool replied his voice deep and husky.

“What are you doing?” he asked as Deadpool slowly lifted Spider-Man's mask revealing his neck.

“getting ready to mark you” he replied as he rolled up his own mask and slowly placed kisses on Spider-Man's neck.

Peter replied with whimpers, he shouldn’t allow it to happen but Wade was making him feel so good, he couldn't tell the merc ‘no’

“what's wrong baby boy? I know you want it” Deadpool said as he hand slowly traveled up his leg and landed on his crotch.

“oohh!” the webslinger moaned as his neither region sprang to life.

“see?” the merc chuckled as he ran his teeth over the exposed skin on the other man's neck.

this caused him to lean into Deadpool's mouth.

Wade smiled “if you insist baby boy” he said as he wrapped an arm around Peter, placing a hand under his chin and gently pulling his head to the side. Spider-Man’s vain pulsated as Deadpool's mouth got closer. “your mine Peter Parker!” he said before he bite down hard on the other man's neck, breaking skin and sucking on the small amount of blood he produced. as he let Peter go there was a dark red welt on his neck.

As Spider-Man lay gasping from the ordeal he looked at Deadpool who licked a drop of blood from his lips.

“so good” he replied

“oh Wade” Peter moaned, this mysterious man had a way with turning his legs to jelly and not allowing him to fight back.

“enjoying yourself Peter?” Tony Stark's voice said as it came out of Deadpool's mouth.

“huh?” he said confused by what was going on.

“earth to Parker wake up!”

Peter opened his eyes, and gasped as he sat up. Peter quickly noticed Tony Stark was in his room. ‘so that's why Wade had his voice’

“having a good dream?” Tony asked as he made a nod.

Peter blushed and covered his lap with a blanket. “Ummm… sorry I…”

Tony nodded and waved his hand. “yeah yeah, put that away. meeting in the common room 5 minutes” he said before turning around and leaving.

Peter put his head in his hands, what was he thinking having a wet dream about Deadpool? with a sigh he got out of bed, washed his face, and got dressed before heading to the meeting.

“Ah Peter! hello”

“hi Thor” Peter replied as he waved at the blonde God of Asgard.

“here” Thor said as he patted the chair next to him

“thanks” Peter replied as he sat down and turned his attention towards Tony.

“morning everyone, I’ve called you all here to warn you all about a new drug that is on the streets. they call it Liquid V” Tony said as an image appeared in front of everyone.

‘to late, I already know first hand what it can do’ Peter thought as he examined the image.

“there is no known cure yet, aside from well sexually activity”

“it is really that bad than?” Natasha asked “I mean Viagra is legal so why not this to?” everyone turned to look at her, “what? a guy with a limp dick can take a blue pill and its fine. he takes a shot of blue liquid and it's all of a sudden frowned upon?” a few of the Avengers nodded she had a point

“except you need a doctor's note to get the pill. anyone even a 5 year old can get a hold of the liquid. it is being used to get away with rape. they get a little bit into their date and their date is begging for sex even if they didn't want it before.” Tony said.

Peter slowly nodded ‘that's one of the reasons I was so desperate and willing to allow help from anyone even Deadpool. however I seem to be becoming more open to him, is that a prolonged side effect of this drug?’ he thought

“aside from the initial effect there seems to be no other side effects.” Tony replied answering the unasked question

‘Oh guess not’

“however this drug can affect everyone; male, female, human, god, mutant, or alien so be on your guard and have a person who you can turn to if the need should arise.”

the table nodded in agreement

“any questions or concerns?” after a few moments of silence Tony nodded ”okay then meeting adjourned”

Peter let out a sigh and checked the time. close enough to the time he needed to be in the lab, might as well go ahead and head downstairs.

“heading in early Parker?” Tony said as he joined him in the elevator.

“only have a few minutes before I need to clock in, might as well sir” Peter said as he offered his boss a smile.

“Good Lad” Tony said as he gave Peter a quick pat on the back, as the elevator doors opened.

at this point the two men went in opposite directions. Tony to the right to check how prototype tests where going and Peter to the left to clock in and than to head into the lab.

“hey Pete!” a voice called from behind a layer of gadgets.

“hey Mark, I see you got a new gizmo, what's that one do?”

“this is a micro-scanner! so now I can view smaller objects without having to find the microscope.” Mark replied, he sounded really happy, but Peter couldn’t tell for sure as he had never seen the guys real face before.

Peter smiled and nodded before putting his lab coat and goggles on, and then sitting down and started to open the logs and noticed Mark had started a new experiment without completing the previous ones first. with a sigh Peter went back several hundred pages to find the last finished project. ‘my first web shooters as an Avenger!? I had always thought Mark finished stuff while I was away. no wonder Mr. Stark doesn't like my work. I’m only aiding Mark in never finishing anything.’ Peter thought as he turned the next page to see the first project that needed to be finished. Peter was horrified by what had or really what hadn't been written. ‘Project 1762 how to/why can we not pick up Thor's hammer? testing time 1 minute. no one can pick that thing up its too heavy. Project 1763…’ with a sigh Peter grabbed a notebook, pen, and headed out to finally get this project done.

“where you off to?”

“noticed we have a lot of unfinished projects so off to start working on them”

“oh have fun, if I stopped working on them its because I got bored”

“I noticed” Peter replied before heading out to the elevator. Hopefully Thor was still in the tower, was not busy and was in a talkative mode.

Turns out Thor was easy to find, he was lifting weights in the gym area. “hey Peter, new outfit?” he asked as he motioned to the lab coat

“no this is my workout uniform, anyways I was wondering if I could ask you about your hammer?” Peter said as he pointed at the weapon Thor kept close to his side.

“ Mjolnir? sure. what do you want to know?”

so for the next two hours Peter and Thor talked about his hammer. what it was made of? how it came to be his? why no one could seem to pick it up? why Thor even had it to begin with? JARVIS even helped by showing videos of different Avengers trying to lift it. Peter took detailed notes and analysis. He even tried to pick it up himself, Thor offered him a smile when it wouldn’t budge. once Peter was done he thanked Thor for all his help and headed back to the lap to edit the file.

“enjoy your break?” Mark joked

“oh yeah best work out session I’ve ever had” Peter replied as he finally relaxed in his chair and started editing the project. making sure to cite sources, time and date of activates, and he knew it was a low blow but he also indicated who added and did what to the project before saving it and closing it off. ‘one down a million more to go’ Peter thought as he started on the next project. the hours slowly ticked by come 5 o’clock Peter was more than happy to save the logs and clock out.

“want to hit up the clubs Pete?” Mark asked as he filled his time card out.

“no thanks Mark, I already have plans, maybe some other time?” Peter said before he headed upstairs to change.

as he took off down the rooftops he stopped a mugger, a pickpocket, and a car jacker. he spent the evening enjoying being out of the tower, that was until he was having a nice break and who should show up but Deadpool.

“Hey Spidey!” he said as he wrapped his arms around Spider-Man and hugged him. “miss me?”

“hey Deadpool, yeah sure I missed you, I guess”

Wade let out a pout and sank to the ground “my Petey Pie doesn't miss me!”

“oh my god! shush! I am not yours!”

“than who do you belong to?” he asked as he stood back up.

“no one! I’m a hero I cant get involved with someone… not anymore… ” truth be told,he had fallen in love and dated a few girls before. but the last one, the one that knew his secret had died because of it. he couldn't lose anyone else.

Deadpool nodded he knew what it was like to love someone to want to spend your life together only to have life screw you over. “I guess I'll just be your friend with benefits?” Wade teased as he placed a hand on Peters hip and pulled him close.

“I don't think it would work out” he replied as he tried to push Deadpool away.

“didn't enjoy yourself with me the other day?” Deadpool asked as he let Spider-Man go.

Peter blushed under the mask, how much he did enjoy the other day didn't matter “it's not that Wade its just...its not safe for us to be seen together like that. I don't need anymore bad press”

“right, got ya. your the new kid. any bad news you get is reflected onto the overall image of the Avengers” Deadpool replied as he turned to leave. sure he was hurt a bit but after he had raped Peter it was no wonder why he wanted nothing to do with him.

“don't take it that way” Spider-Man said as he stopped Deadpool from leaving and forced him to look at him.

“what way should I take it than baby boy?”

Peter carefully examined Deadpool's mask, why did this hurt so much? why did he feel the way he did?

as he brought himself closer to Deadpool's body, Wade put his hands out and pushed Spider-Man back as hard as he could. “NO! no more pity kisses! if you want to experiment and occasionally do stuff with me, that's fine. but don't you dare stand there say you want nothing to do with me and then turn around and shove your tongue down my throat! I’m a human {mutant} fucking bean Parker! I have feelings, I'm not just some blow up doll that you can use and than throw aside without a second thought!.”

Deadpool getting physical with him and than yelling at him, not only pissed Spider-Man off but set his senses on high alert, so not only did he push Deadpool back but he pinned the taller man to a wall, the wall cracking from the force he had used. his rage, soon turned into pain because he realized how aggressive he was being with the merc, which only caused him to start crying. “damn it Wade I… I can't! I don’t even know what's going on in my mind. I’m supposed to hate you, yet I...I don’t know. The fact that your a murder should mean your not worth saving, but than you go right around and help kids. they look at you and see a hero. I should have no interest in you because… well your a guy. yet you find your way into my dreams and make me feel so good. nothing adds up, nothing makes sense. and now here you pour your heart out to me and what do I do? I attack you. I can't stay mad at you because I know I’m the asshole here. I know I've hurt and used you. what is wrong with me?” Spider-Man said as he sobbed into the mercs chest.

Deadpool looked down at the fragile man in his arms. why couldn't he stay mad at Spidey? he hated the fact that Peter had used him, but something about the Webslinger made it okay. they both had feelings for the other they did not want to admit to. they wanted to trust those feelings but didn't dare with how the world would see them. “maybe I should leave town than? huh? go somewhere else to where you never have to see me again? there for you don't have to deal with those feelings anymore” Deadpool finally said with a sigh, the pain of what he would have to do hitting hard. holding back his tears he shoved Spider-Man away one last time before teleporting away.


	7. Chapter 7

Spider-Man slowly lowered himself to the ground, placing his head in his hands, he had done it again, he screwed up, and this time he had chased away the one guy that had helped him out in some of his hardest and most desperate moments. Was ‘stay away from Deadpool’ really that important of a rule to keep or was the mercenaries companionship worth the disappointment it would bring? After awhile Spider-Man took a deep breath, got up and resumed his patrol. it was mostly just to keep appearances up because the whole time he was debating on what he should do in the case of Deadpool. he came to the following conclusions; that he needed to let Wade know he didn't want him to leave was number one, actually giving the merc a chance and becoming his friend and maybe even partner was number two, number three maybe after so long of having completed number two upgrade to friends with benefits? the idea alone made Peter blush under his mask, and Wade did seem to like that idea, so why not give it a shot if things worked out between them? number four the most important after number one. don't let any of the other Avengers find out, especially Tony or Steve. As Spider-Man ended his patrol for the night he knew what had to be done. he pulled out his phone and called Deadpool.

~I’m sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service.~

‘Am i already to late?’ Peter asked himself as he double checked the number to make sure he had entered it correctly. with a worried sigh he headed back to the tower. That night Peter couldn't sleep. he was worried about Deadpool and now wished he had paid attention to his surroundings when he had left Wade’s apartment. since he had no idea how to get back to the mercs apartment he spent the whole night researching Deadpool, Wade Wilson, as well as Mercenaries for hire. As late morning approached Peter got dressed and went to work. no where near any closer to finding Wade. ‘I have to stop him before its to late. I can’t let it end like this’ he thought as he did some basic research notes to pass the time. As soon as 5 o’clock hit Peter was out of the tower and on the streets as Spider-Man. ‘Damn it Wade where are you?’ he asked himself as he scanned the area. For a guy that had such an arsenal of weaponry he sure was a hard man to track down. just as he was about to explore a different subsection of the city, someone caught his eye. it was Becky the rape victim from that time Deadpool blow a guys nuts off. Spider-Man silently landed in the alleyway, changed and ran out to talk to her. ”excuse me”

“who are you and what do you want!?” Becky asked as she turned to face Peter can of mace in one hand and a concealed pocket knife in the other. if having been attacked by Jacob taught her anything it was always be prepared for an attack.

Peter quickly stepped back, held up his hands and replied, “Sorry, I'm Peter I just wanted to ask you something.”

“not interested!”

“no, that's not it, umm”

“What!?” Becky asked clearly annoyed at this strange man hiding in the dark alley

“I… ummm I heard you hired a guy to get back at that asshole who was stalking you...”

“so what if i did?”

“where did you go?”

Hearing Peter’s question Becky shown a light down the alley and at his face.

Peter groaned, but allowed her to see him. The dark baggy circles under his red eyes, the unkempt hair that curled and spouted in different directions like a rats nest.

“Do you need help?” Becky asked, she was concerned for this guys health, he looked like crap, and had he not been so coherent she would have thought he was a drug addict.

“Yeah kind of”

“Know the old abandoned Catholic church?”

“One on 32nd? Been condemned for years?”

“Go to the girls school there, you'll find the help you need” with that she turned off her light and ran down the street, quickly blending in with the crowd.

With a sigh Peter headed toward 32nd doubting he would find anything useful at the abandoned site. As he arrived at the church it started to rain, he raised the hood of his jacket and wrapped it tightly around his body. He saw a sign saying that a girls private school was in the back. He cautiously walked to the back and saw a light coming from the door of a building behind the church. Sister Margaret’s was written on the door, Peter swallowed, and opened the door. He was greeted by the overwhelming scent of tobacco smoke, blood, booze, and testosterone. He felt as if everyone in the place had turned to stare at him when he walked in.

“Hey kid, the girls school isn't taking any more applications” a shaggy haired blond man said from behind the bar. The room was filled with laughter as most patrons went back to their drinks.

“Hey Weasel! Tommy croaked, here's the paper with the article to prove it. Pay up!” A bald man said as he slammed a newspaper on the bar.

“Yeah yeah, I know I saw it. Here's your cut of the Dead Pool.” Weasel said as he counted out a stack of bills before handing them to the bald man.

‘Deadpool?’ Peter looked around expecting to see Wade, but instead he noticed a large scoreboard above the bar labeled Dead Pool. the scoreboard was covered in multiple names with what seemed like cash prizes next to them? One name that Peter instantly recognized and it was worth the most was Wade Wilson. ‘This is the place, if Wade is still in town they can find him’ with a deep breath he walked up to the bar. “Excuse me”

“Look kid, this is not the place for someone like you”

“I’m here to hire a mercenary”

The whole room went silent as Peter felt all eyes on him again.

“Oh really?” Weasel asked a hint of amusement in his voice, not wanting to believe this young man hiding inside a Stark Industries hoodie could really want to hire a hitman.

“Yeah, i need to make sure someone never leaves town again”

“Hmmm i see, will we have a lot of candidates that can do that for you” he replied as he made a motion to the room behind Peter.

The sound of a few chairs being slide back as well as footsteps walking towards the bar could be heard.

“I only want one man to do the job”

“Oh you know the mercs name huh? Who?”

“Wade Wilson”

“Hmmm, take a set i'll let you know if he takes your case or not”

Peter nodded before turning around and finding an empty table in the back. He hoped Weasel could get a hold of Wade soon, his spidey senses was going crazy in this place.

Weasel on the other hand grabbed a red card, wrote Wade Wilson on it, and dropped it in a mail slot. If Wade was in town the ‘Mail System’ would find him.

This system was composed of street urchins, hobos, and a few gangsters. One person would not have a red card for but a few minutes. If the first person didn’t find the target soon the card was passed onto someone else. A short time later the card wound up in Tuckers hands.

Tucker quickly stashed his cart and knocked on Wade’s door “Mr. Wilson?”

Wade in a pink fluffy bath robe and mask opened the door “yeah?”

From what of his apartment Tucker could see it looked like a tornado had been through it, boxes, weapons, and clothing everywhere. He held out the red card to Wade, who took it and replaced it with some money.

“Thanks” Wade replied before closing the door and looking at the card.  
‘Who would want to see me?’  
{the mayor?}  
(what?)  
{you know to thank us for leaving?}  
‘Fuck you!’  
Wade thought as he got dressed, ‘well guess this is our last job in New York’ he thought before he sheathed his swords and teleported to the bar.

Weasel caught Wades eye and nodded towards the back corner.

Deadpool approached the hooded figure from behind “listen here buddy, you try anything and everyone in the bar will fill you full of lead, do I make myself clear?” when the figure nodded he replied with “good” before setting down in front of his ‘client’ the person under the hood made his blood run cold it was Peter. “Damn, come on give me some time to get out of town first shit” he whispered.

“That's not it” Peter softly choked

Knowing all eyes where on them waiting for Wade’s signal he said to the bar “hey guys its cool, I helped him a while back stand down. Going to barrow the back back thanks Weasel” he said as he pointed to a door and lead Peter to a private back office space. Once the door was closed Deadpool turned to look at Peter. “What are you doing here?” he asked a bit more menacing than he meant.

“I had to talk to you”

“Give me a few days and i'll be gone”

“NO!”

Taken back Deadpool actually looked at the shorter man in front of him, he looked like shit. “God damn! What the fuck happened to you?”

“The realization i was losing someone kinda close to me has been keeping me from functioning properly.”

“Must be someone special” Wade mumbled. What did any of this have to do with him?

“He is”

“Tin Man sick?”

“No, Dumb ass it's you!” Peter said with a soft sob as he wrapped his arms around Deadpool's torso and held him tight. “Please Wade, don’t leave me, please stay”

Deadpool looked at the trembling man in his arms. What had he done to deserve this? “What are you saying Peter?”

Peter looked up his hood falling down, his green eyes, red and puffy from how much crying he had done. “Wade, I, I don’t want you to leave. Please don’t go. I’ve come to think of you as a partner. Your amazing, and have done a lot more for me than I could ever do for you. I know I'm an asshole. I know I’ve hurt you and you have every right to hate me. I know your a person with feelings. I don’t care what Tony and they guys say, I want to be friends with you. Maybe even one day with benefits. But… but for now to be able to call you a partner and friend would mean the world to me. What do you say?”

Deadpool zoned out as he looked at Peter his mind blown, trying to restart. Had Spider-Man just asked to be friends with him?  
{one day with benefits!?}  
(could he really mean that? Him welling to do X rated stuff with you?)  
“Uuuggghhh”

“I took too long to find you didn’t I? You already have a new place to start over new don’t you?” Peter said hopelessly as he lowered his head in defeat. He had lost Wade, his real first male experience, and it was gone. Just like that.

“Huh? No! Fuck baby boy give me a minute to process all of this, I… Fuck I don't know what to say”  
{really the Merc with a Mouth and you don't know what to say?}  
(speechless?)

“Will you stay here?”

“If you really feel that strongly about keeping me around” Deadpool said as he held Peter close, what had he gotten himself into?

“I do Wade I do”

“Than i guess my hands are tied,” he said with a chuckle “yeah i... I'll stay”

“Are we still partners? Maybe even friends?”

“If it means that much to you that your gonna lose sleep over it” he replied with a soft smile “yeah friends”

“Are you really okay with me occasionally experimenting with you?” Peter asked his cheeks growing red.

“Fuck of course i’m okay with that part. We can go back to my place right now and jerk each other off if you want” Deadpool said embarrassed that Peter might be willing to do stuff like that with him.

“Umm… well can we take that part slow? I mean we wouldn't be committed to each other or anything so we can be with other people. Just if the time or need should arise we help each other out?”

“Okay baby boy, but, don’t start this if you don’t mean it”

Peter lifted Wades mask “I mean it Wade, your the only man I want to touch me like this” and to seal the deal he placed his lips on Deadpool's and kissed him.

For the first time it wasn't a pity kiss, it was a real kiss with true emotions behind it. Deadpool slowly slid his hands down Peters body stopping at his lower back as he returned the kiss, Peter did say ‘go slow’ so Peter would set the pace. At this moment Weasel slowly opened the door, saw Wade was ‘busy’ and quietly closed the door again.

‘Why say you need to hire a mercenary if you just want to get in a guys pants?’ Weasel asked himself as he poured another beer for a patron.

“Damn baby boy, you really are sorry huh?” Deadpool said with a grin as he and Peter separated.

Peter blushed and nodded his head “yeah, so umm was that a good down payment for hiring you to stop that guy from leaving town?”

Deadpool laughed, so that’s the story he told Weasel to get him to contact him. ‘Smart kid’ “hmmm it’s a decent down payment, but if you don’t pay in weekly installments I can’t make any promises,” he teased.

“You’re a tough bargainer Mr. Wilson, but i accept your terms”

“Good now get out of here. I don't want the other mercs getting any ideas and taking advantage of you” Deadpool said as he led Peter out of the back office, and to the front door.

Peter quickly raised his hood and left the bar.

“So what’s going on between you two?” Weasel asked as Deadpool sat down at the bar,

“His a client?”

“Do you suck face with all your clients?”

“No but attractive clients that don’t have cash but are willing to pay in other ways, lets just say ill make an exception”

“You mean…”

“Yeah jealous?”

“His legal right?”

“Duh!”

“Here's your drink Mr. Pool from getting paid to getting laid”

“Thanks” Deadpool said as he raised his glass to toast and downed his drink. “Well off to start the job, a good down payment requires good work.” he replied with a laugh as he headed outside. He hated making Peter sound like he was selling his body for Wades help but it was better than the alternative.

By now Peter was already dressed back as Spider-Man, and resuming his patrol. He felt so much better and relieved now that he had stopped Deadpool from leaving town. They had even started to repair their relationship, so everything was good or so he thought. After patrol, Spider-Man swung back to his room at Avengers Tower, stripped of his suit which he laid on the bed and went to shower.

While Peter showered, Tony Stark entered his room, he had been planning on praising Peter for all the hard work he had done with the research projects lately, however he happened to notice something peculiar on Spider-Man's suit. After closely inspecting the suit, Tony realized it was body glitter, specifically the kind that exotic dancers wore. Now he had to find out what Spider-Man was doing in a place like that? As if right on cue Peter exited his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. “Hello Peter”

“AH! Oh, um hi Tony” Peter said as he jumped back before turning red and avoiding Iron Man's gaze while he grabbed a shirt to cover himself with. ‘Guess that don’t enter people's rooms without their permission applies to everyone but him’

“Whats this?” Tony asked as he motioned to the suit on the bed

“My Spider-Man suit?”

“What’s on it?”

“Dirt? Web fluid? Gravel?” ‘semen?’ Peter glanced at the suit, what did Tony see that he didn’t? Deadpool’s DNA?

“No Peter this” he replied with a sigh as he placed a piece of tape on the suit, removed it, and revealed that it was covered in small red shimmers.

“Glitter?”

“Care to explain how it got there?”

“I don’t know a little girls birthday party?”

“Don't play dumb with me Peter!”

“I don’t know sir! The bloody Tooth Fairy?” Peter replied obviously getting frustrated with Tony beating around the bush.

Tony Stark sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before starring Peter down. “This is fine body glitter, it is commonly found on a dancers body. Care to explain to me what your suit was doing in a strip club?”

“Dancers? Strip club? No idea Mr. Stark I don't go to clubs, you should know this”

“Then where did it come from?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Deadpool?”

His eyes grew dark and his temperament grew aggressive “and what is Deadpool doing with your suit?”

“I was taking a break the other day and he just showed up and started hugging me. So if he had it all over his suit wouldn’t it get all over mine?”

“Care to explain why he was hugging you?”

“Because he likes me? I don’t know! I’m not Deadpool! Go give him the 3rd degree instead of me!” Peter snapped clearly pissed at Iron Mans stupid questions.

“No need to get upset Peter”

“NO NEED!? The guys died in front of me and comes back to life. So i come to you asking for more information on the guy and i get a physical complete with a prostate exam that’s a bit extreme, don't you think!? Now i mention that he hugged me and it blows you mind!” Peter yelled. He was irritated and frustrated, why was Tony Stark treating him like this? What was his problem?

Tony stared at Peter surprised he had never seen the other man so angry before.

With a sigh Peter sank onto the edge of the bed. “Look Mr. Stark i’m sorry i didn't mean to snap at you. I just don’t understand why every time his name is mentioned i get grilled about it.”

With a sigh, Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder “you're right the prostate exam was a bit extreme. I'm sorry I should have heard you out before jumping to conclusions. It's just Deadpool is known for killing and manipulating people. So i was just concerned about you.”

“Was that it? It’s late and I need to sleep if you want me to perform decent in the lab tomorrow”

“Yeah that was it, I also wanted to say good job on those lab assignments. I’m proud of you keep up the good work.”

Peter offered Tony a smile as he left his room. With Tony gone and the door secured Peter finished getting dressed, hung up his suit and towel, and finally went to sleep.


End file.
